Third time lucky
by Silvawen the Elf Crumpet
Summary: The second sequel to Boromir's Niece. Dramatic from the very second sentence, but only if you've read Boromir's Niece and A New Enemy! Thanks for the title Rose! ::FINISHED::
1. Return of the thing!

Disclaimer: Let's start as I mean to go on. I do NOT own LOTR or any related subjecty type things. I wish I did, but I don't, so don't sue. By all means enjoy it, but don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Right then, I decided that instead carrying on ANE and have it be Eru knows how many chapters long, I would start a whole new sequel to it. That way, old and new story lines don't get confusing. The original story line for ANE got lost somewhere, not sure where exactly, but somewhere. So, yep, anyway, here we go.  
  
The plotting 'joke' (and I use that term lightly) was not my idea. It occurred in a conversation about this chapter, once again offered by the ever stupid Mary-Jo! (Ya know I luv ya really, honey! ^_~ In a friends way! And I don't know what that is yet, before you ask!)  
  
Luvs Elfie xXxXx PS. Can everyone say nice things to Tafi to make her feel better please? She's feeling a bit down at the moment and needs cheering up! Don't worry sweetie, it'll all be all right in the end!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
On a warm September afternoon, in depths of some nasty, stinky prison, in a cold bare cell, Clare sat staring out of the window. Four stupid months she'd been in that prison, and for four stupid months she'd been stewing over her hatred for Michelle. For that's what it had turned into. Pure, burning hatred. It was Michelle's fault she'd been thrown into that hellhole. If Michelle had paid more attention to them, she wouldn't have agreed to Becky's plan. It was a hatred she now wished to act on.  
  
She had plotted and plotted and plotted again until she had a nice patch of vegetables that even Sam would be jealous of. Then she decided she should get down to working out a vengeance plan.  
  
"I'VE GOT IT!" she exclaimed. "How could I have been so stupid?!" She whooped in delight. Then she heard a loud bang on the door and: "Keep it down in there!" yelled at her. To which she merely laughed.  
  
"Go screw yourself!" she shouted and followed it up with more laughter. The guard outside angrily grabbed at the keys hanging from his side. He quickly found the right key and unlocked the door. It swung open and, to his horror, Clare wasn't in the room.  
  
He ran as fast as he could to the entrance where he knew some other guards were.  
  
"Alert the King!" he ordered. "A prisoner has escaped!"  
  
  
  
"What do you mean she's escaped?!" yelled Aragorn when the messenger arrived and told him the news.  
  
"Just as I said, sire," he replied. "She's escaped."  
  
"But how?!" said Aragorn. "Was she left unguarded?"  
  
"Nay, sire, she was guarded," he said. "The guard on duty was standing outside her cell and she started making all this noise. He told her to quieten down and she told him to. er."  
  
"Say it, man!" said Aragorn irritably.  
  
"Well, she replied with 'go screw yourself'," said the messenger. He blushed slightly at swearing to the King, but he continued. "When he opened up the cell, she'd gone."  
  
"I want all available guards searching the City," ordered Aragorn. "But I want a couple sent to Prince Legolas and his family. They are not to be left unguarded." He had suddenly remembered Clare's little power that she possessed and the little vendetta she had against Michelle and Robyn. "In fact, I need to speak with them. Send a messenger to them at once. I request them here as soon as possible."  
  
  
  
"No, I don't like that," said Robyn with a frown. "It's too. I dunno, but I don't like it."  
  
"Well, you haven't come up with anything better," said Ash.  
  
"Look, we're not really getting anywhere with this, are we?" she said. He shook his head. "Shall we give it a rest for today?  
  
"Gladly," he sighed. Just then, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Just ignore it," said Robyn, who was very comfortably curled up on the sofa next to Ash. He had his arm round her and she felt she could so easily go to sleep right where she was. It sounded again.  
  
"I think you should answer it," said Ash.  
  
"Oh, for Eru's sake!" She stood up and started towards the door. It sounded again. "Alright! I'm coming!" she yelled. She opened the door. "What do you want?"  
  
"Are you Michelle?" asked the messenger.  
  
"No, I'm her daughter," she said.  
  
"Is your mother or father in?" he said.  
  
"I'm afraid not," said Robyn. "Can I be of any help?"  
  
"The King requests you and your family to go to the Palace," said the messenger. "It is most urgent. I must ask you to make your way there now and I will attempt to find your parents." And with that, he left.  
  
"OK then," she said, as she shut the door. "What the heck was that about?"  
  
"Who was it?" said Ash.  
  
"Some messenger person," she said. "Says I've got to go to the Palace. Ara- er, King Aragorn wants me, Mom and Dad there, ASAP. He's gone off to find Mom and Dad now. I've got to go up. You don't want to walk with me do you? I can't be bothered to go alone."  
  
"Sure," he said. "We going now?"  
  
"He said it was urgent, so I guess we should," she said.  
  
"Come on, then," he said.  
  
  
  
She reached the Palace shortly before Michelle and Legolas and she had a slightly more laid back attitude towards being there than they did. Well, until Aragorn told them what had happened that is.  
  
"Clare has escaped," he said.  
  
"What?!" said Michelle and Robyn in unison.  
  
"How?" said Legolas, just to be different. "I thought she was guarded night and day. How can she have just escaped?"  
  
"What he said," said Robyn.  
  
"We have all forgotten the little 'power' she has," said Aragorn. "Seemingly, she had forgotten also, but Clare has the capability to disappear and appear wherever she wishes. We have no idea where she has gone, but we've figured that she's probably escaped for one reason. Revenge."  
  
"Against who?" said Robyn, forgetting momentarily about being kidnapped and beaten.  
  
"Against us, you fool!" said Michelle. "Do you not remember Becky and Clare taking us down to that stinky basement?"  
  
"Oh yeah," she said. "I'd forgotten about that."  
  
"She's turning into her dad," muttered Legolas. Michelle span round and glared at him.  
  
"What was that?!" she hissed.  
  
"Nothing! Didn't say a word! No ma'am!" he said quickly. She whacked him hard.  
  
"Don't call me ma'am!" she shouted.  
  
"OK, sweetie, I won't," he said patronisingly. She hit him again.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that!" she yelled.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Wife," he said timidly. Robyn cracked up.  
  
"Oh, mom, you make me laugh!" she giggled. When she finally stopped laughing, she changed the subject back to what it had been. "Anyway, what's going to happen then?"  
  
"I have guards searching everywhere for her," said Aragorn. "But I don't think it'll be of any use. Even if she was caught, she'd just disappear again. The truth is, we'll never be able to capture her."  
  
"You mean to say we've got to spend the rest of our lives looking over our shoulder wherever we go?" said Robyn.  
  
"For the moment, yes," said Aragorn. "But, hopefully not the rest of your lives. I've ordered the guards to kill her on sight."  
  
"Kill?" said Michelle. "But."  
  
"Mom, she tried to kill us!" said Robyn, not believing Michelle could even think twice about it.  
  
"I know," she said, "but she was still once my best friend, regardless whether she turned against me. She wasn't always cruel. She was once kind-"  
  
"But she's not anymore," said Legolas. "Now she is cruel and probably wishes to kill you both. And in doing so, we wouldn't lose two lives, but four."  
  
"But still." she began.  
  
"MOM!" cried Robyn. "I can't believe you! Do you not understand? She. Tried. To. Kill. Us. And she's still trying!"  
  
But is killing her the way to solve this?"  
  
"She isn't going to stop until she's harmed you," said Legolas, "possibly both of you. And if the only way to stop her is death, then we needn't think twice about it."  
  
"You're right," said Michelle. "Yes, I'm sorry, it's just thinking about the past and everything."  
  
"We understand," said Legolas. "It's hard for you, but the past is the past. People change and not always for the better, as we've seen. The only way we'll ever be safe is if she dies. There is no other way."  
  
"Legolas is right, Michelle," said Aragorn. "She is very dangerous and only death will stop her."  
  
"All right," she said, "but I'm not happy."  
  
"You're just too caring," said Robyn, semi-sarcastically. 


	2. Return of the other thing!

A/N: 1) Do not bother asking me to explain the first PS as I have absolutely no idea!  
  
2) Just so you all know, Clare is absolutely nothing like this in real life! In real life she is sweet, caring, not thick, one of my best mates (in case you didn't already know) and definitely NOT evil. well, at least I don't think she is. No, she's definitely not evil. A little wacky, yes, evil, no. Anyway, she knows the whole story line for this fic and has agreed with everything. Well, almost everything. Clare actually doesn't swear all that often, though she probably will in this.  
  
Luvs Elfie xXxXx PS. The same goes for Becky. Well, almost all of that does anyway. But it's changed round a bit. Becky does swear a lot and is thick! *Becky appears and glares at Elfie then punches her on the nose* Elfie: OW! But it's true! You're thick! *MJ appears* MJ: -_- We know this! Becky: *punches MJ* Moj: OW! Quit it! *disappears in a puff of smoke* Becky: Meh! *disappears in a puff of smoke too* Elfie: I have weird friends! PPS. Moj: By the power invested in me (which ain't a lot, but all the same) I order you to GET BETTER! NOW! It's not as much fun going home without you. Beck had to look in the post box for you today! And Clare's not big enough to protect me from the scary BOB! (No Tafi, not that BOB!) So hurry up and come back to school!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"If only I had Becky with me," said Clare aloud. "Dammit! I should have thought this one through more. I need help with this. I need to get her out of there." She was in a small hut on the edge of the Grey Wood. It didn't matter if she was found because she could just teleport herself away as soon as she heard anyone coming.  
  
She paced the floor impatiently. How could she get Becky out of prison without either being caught? It needed careful planning, something Clare wasn't all that good at. Becky had always done the planning before; all she had done was made a couple of tweaks here and there, no major thinking to be done there. 'It was simple getting myself out of there,' she thought. 'All I did was.'  
  
"Teleport!" she cried aloud. "Of course! I can teleport others, also! Why am I so stupid that it takes me four months to remember I can get myself out and another day on top of that to get Becky out?" She knew she wasn't going to receive an answer, it was a rhetorical question, but she imagined Becky's response:  
  
'Because I am the brains of the group,' she would explain authoritatively. 'You aren't skilled enough or clever enough to think about things properly.'  
  
"Well I'll show her just how dumb I can be," she said spitefully.  
  
She knew this would require a lot of concentration, as she hadn't used her 'gift' in this way for a long time. She could teleport herself easily, no problem. But teleporting others was a bit different. If the person was in the room, it was relatively easy to move them, with only a slight amount of discomfort. If they were not, it was a lot harder and often caused her a considerable amount of pain. (A/N: From thinking too hard?) She had to picture the prison she was formerly held in. Then she had to picture Becky in her cold, damp dungeon. That picture had to stick in her memory. She also had to concentrate on where she was. The next bit she had no control over. She never knew how it happened, it just did. A curious bubbling sensation gently began to stir in her stomach, whilst a dizzying uneasiness began to swirl through her mind. The uneasiness subsided and gave way for sharp ache that filled head. The ache became pain, not unbearable, but enough to bring tears to her eyes. The pain began to build up, still it was not unbearable, but it was much to Clare's disliking. Then suddenly it stopped and Becky was sitting on the chair in front of her. The process had taken all of about 3 seconds in total, though it had seemed an eternity to Clare.  
  
"What the.?" Becky began. She looked around and saw she was no longer in the dungeon, constantly being watched. Now she was in a small hut and Clare stood, about ten paces away, staring at her. She sat there for several minutes in utter silence, opening and closing her mouth like a fish.  
  
"Where, in the name of wonder, am I?" she finally said.  
  
"About half a days ride from Minas Tirith," said Clare. "We're on the outskirts of the Grey Wood. I found this place after scouting around for a while when I first got out yesterday."  
  
"Yeah, I was told about that," said Becky, a grin spreading across her face. "Why did you have to go and forget you could do that thing? The disappearing thing."  
  
"Teleport," said Clare.  
  
"Yeah, and that. It would have made our plans so much easier before and we wouldn't have had to spend four months in prison."  
  
"I can't remember everything, you know," said Clare, defensively. "And I can just as easily send you back, you know!" The grin disappeared from Becky's face.  
  
"Well, you know, I was only saying," said Becky. "It didn't mean it nastily or anything."  
  
"Becky," said Clare, "everything you ever do is out of nastiness. And I know you haven't changed. Which is a good thing. Because I'm still determined to get back at Michelle and that brat of a daughter."  
  
  
  
"Aragorn, tell me you are joking!" yelled Michelle. "How the hell have you managed to loose two high security prisoners in the space of about 24 hours?!"  
  
"I haven't lost them," he said. "They got out themselves. By the way, did anyone know Becky could do it as well?" Robyn, Michelle and Legolas all shook their heads.  
  
"Maybe she can't," said Michelle, as an after thought.  
  
"See! I'm not the only really blonde person here!" said Robyn quickly.  
  
"Shut up, Robyn," said Michelle. "What I meant was, Clare can teleport other people as well. Remember the night after the trial when we all got completely smashed (A/N: Speaks so elegantly, doesn't she?) and Legolas some rather. suggestive comments-" Robyn grimaced.  
  
"Mom, I'm sitting here, you know," said Robyn.  
  
"Shut up and let me finish!" growled Michelle. "Yeah, anyway. He made suggestive comments in front of dad, causing him to wish serious harm to Legolas."  
  
"Yes we remember," said Aragorn. "And the point of bringing that up was.?"  
  
"Clare made Legolas disappear before dad could hurt him," she said.  
  
"Oh yeah, she did, didn't she?" said Legolas.  
  
"Yeah, well, maybe she got Becky out of there," said Michelle. That had taken her way longer than she had intended.  
  
"It's a possibility," said Aragorn. "But it doesn't really matter how she escaped, and again I think we know why she escaped. What we need to find out is where they are hiding."  
  
"What's to say they're together?" said Robyn in her innocence. (A/N: O_o Robyn, innocent? As if!)  
  
"Um, Robyn," said Legolas, "do you really think it's a coincidence that they've both escaped within a day of each other, and they happened to be 'in league' when they were caught?"  
  
"It could be," she said, slightly embarrassed in realising that she had sounded completely dumb.  
  
"And I could be Queen of Gondor," said Michelle. All eyes turned to her.  
  
"No offence, mom, but I don't think you could ever be Queen of Gondor," said Robyn.  
  
"Can we get back to the original subject now please?" said Aragorn irritably. "This has to be sorted. Now that they are out, Michelle, Robyn, neither of you will be safe. They will most likely come after one or both of you. From now, you must travel anywhere alone. Not even to your next neighbour's house. Someone must know where you area at all times. In fact, I would advise that neither of you is alone at any point. I know this seems harsh, but it is the only way we can assure your safety."  
  
"Does this mean I get an escort everywhere?" said Robyn excitedly. Michelle and Legolas rolled their eyes.  
  
"If you so wish," said Aragorn.  
  
"Actually, I'll just get Ash to come with me if I want to go anywhere," she said.  
  
"And I can stay with Michelle," said Legolas. She sent a smug look in his direction.  
  
"Er. very well," said Aragorn, thrown slightly off track. It was all sorted. But he hadn't expected it to go like that. He had expected Robyn and Michelle to immediately start demanding their freedom and rights and lots of other stuff he really understand. Not that he was complaining that they hadn't, it was just odd.  
  
"So." said Robyn. "What now?"  
  
"Um, you. go. home, I guess," said Aragorn. "Um, this was all over much quicker than I intended so now I have absolutely no idea what to do."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm sure you'll think of something," said Robyn, standing.  
  
"Robyn, don't be cheeky," said Michelle.  
  
"What?" she asked, innocently. "He's only the King. It's not like he's important."  
  
"Many people would disagree with you on that one."  
  
"Well, he's only Aragorn. I'm allowed to shout at him and be mean."  
  
"You are?" said Aragorn.  
  
"Well, you never shout or nothing, so I figured it was OK," said Robyn, sweetly.  
  
"You've spoilt my daughter," said Michelle.  
  
"I haven't done anything!" said Aragorn.  
  
"My daughter is becoming a brat and it's your fault!" said Michelle, more firmly.  
  
"What choice do I have?" said Aragorn. "I shout at her, you shout at me. I don't shout at her, you shout me. I can't keep anyone happy!"  
  
"I think you'll find the expression is 'I can't keep everyone happy'," said Legolas.  
  
"I know," moaned Aragorn. "But I really can't keep anyone happy!"  
  
"Oh, stop your belly-aching!" hissed Michelle and she left the room. 


	3. Plan in action

A/N: I know she's evil, but I feel sorry for Clare. Becky is horrible to her. It's her fault she's stupid!  
  
Luvs Elfie xXxXx PS. MJ: you're still not better, dammit! For the love of Orlando, how much humour does a girl need to come up with to make people feel better?!?! Honestly! And if you're not in tomorrow (being Friday) give me a ring when school's out and I'll tell you everything that's happened with BOB (aka Armando aka Armadillo)!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"So," said Clare, fiddling with the ring on her finger, idly. "What do we do?"  
  
"Well, I don't think we can do this alone," said Becky. "Now we're out, Michelle and Robyn are going to be really protected. Legolas and that boyfriend of Robyn's, Ash-"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" said Clare. "Legolas? I thought he hated Michelle. She dumped him. And Robyn has a boyfriend? How do you know all this? You've been inside for the past four months!"  
  
"I have my sources," said Becky, with a grin. "And no, Legolas does not hate Michelle. They are married." Clare's eyes widened a little. "And she's pregnant again." They widened more. "And Robyn is pregnant too." Her mouth fell open.  
  
"I seriously wonder about you," said Clare. "Where do you get these contacts? I could seriously have done with some of this info whilst in there. It might have helped me think of something useful for us to do now."  
  
"Clare, that will never happen," said Becky. "Anyway, what was I saying? Oh yeah, Legolas and Ash will be with Michelle and Robyn all the time now. We need someone to help us distract them. Get Michelle and Robyn alone. Then we can attack. But this time, no kidnapping and stuff. It was fun, but we got caught last time. I can't be doing with it again."  
  
"Fine," said Clare, trying to take it all in. "So, what do we do?"  
  
"I can't think if you keep babbling," said Becky.  
  
They both sat in silence for a few minutes. Becky was thinking, Clare was daydreaming. Thinking was too much like hard work for her. And if Becky could do it well, then there was no point in her doing it as well. Plus, on the rare occasion of her ever having ideas, they came about when she wasn't actually thinking. The same happened on this occasion.  
  
"What about if we kidnap Ash?" she said suddenly. Becky looked at her.  
  
"Didn't I say no kidnapping?" she said.  
  
"If we got him round to our way of thinking," continued Clare, regardless, "he could help us get them."  
  
"Oh yeah, and how are we going to do that then?" said Becky, finding many flaws in Clare's grand plan. "I've been told he dotes after the girl. She's having his baby for crying out loud. I've been told that he's on the verge of proposing." Clare had to stop herself from saying 'awww'. She might be evil, but she had a soft spot for romance. "There's no way he's going to suddenly want to kill them both."  
  
"Well, get this contact of yours to dig up some dirt," said Clare. "Find out some stuff that Robyn's done that he may have forgiven her for, but could still be painful. If she's as much like her mother as we think she is, we'll have an endless list!" Becky couldn't think of anything else to throw at Clare. 'Bloody hell, I hate it when she' right! Oh well.'  
  
"You know what?" said Becky. "I think we really have something here."  
  
  
  
"I don't care what you say!" said Robyn, indignantly. "If I have a daughter she is NOT being called bloody Cynthia!"  
  
"I don't want to call her bloody Cynthia!" retorted Ash. "Just Cynthia."  
  
"Where the hell did you find that name anyway?" she ranted. "It's not even real, is it?"  
  
"I just heard it somewhere and thought it was alright, so suggested it. There's no need to bite my head off. I'm trying to come up with some names here but all your doing is snapping at me!"  
  
"Well, if you came up with some sensible names I wouldn't snap, would I?!" she hissed. They were walking along a wide, brightly-lit corridor in the Palace. Michelle and Robyn had been spending a lot of time there recently. Mainly because Aragorn and Legolas felt it was the safest place they could be, but also because neither Aragorn nor Legolas were letting them do anything. At all. They weren't allowed to socialise or anything. It was a week since Becky and Clare had escaped and nothing had happened, so Robyn and Michelle felt that everything was safe. But no. They had to stay in the Palace or at home. They chose the Palace because there were servants at their every beck and call. But still, Michelle hadn't seen Mary-Jo or Tracey for a week and a half and Robyn hadn't been given the chance to make- up with Ioraneth (which she desperately wanted to do). They were now both very irritable and Legolas and Ash only stayed with them because they had to.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, Robyn," said Ash. "I just can't think of anything. And you're not exactly thinking of anything either, are you? All you seem to do now is have a go at me."  
  
"Well excuse me!" she said. "I can't help it if I'm hormonal! And anyway, you better get used to it! You've got a lot worse than this to come!" She walked angrily ahead of him. He stopped for a moment and watched her. 'Damn, she's sexy when she's angry!' he thought. (A/N: We all know that a lad's mind is constantly fixed on one thing... ARGH! Does that mean I'm turning into a boy?) He was about to go after her when a small but strong arm pulled him down a narrower, darker side passage. He was very confused. In front of him were two women of the about the same age as Michelle. They were both slightly smaller then he was and they both bore grins of satisfaction.  
  
"Well, that was a lot easier than we had hoped!" said one.  
  
"Yep," said the other. "I told you it would work."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, stop bragging," said the first. "It was a one off. Anyway, hello Ash." She turned her attention to him. He was surprised that he knew her name, as he had absolutely no idea who she was.  
  
"Um. hi," he said, awkwardly.  
  
"We have a proposition for you," she said. (A/N: O_o) "And you're going to accept it."  
  
"Er. OK then," he said, cautiously. He was getting kind of freaked now. "But firstly, who are you?"  
  
"My name is Becky," said the woman. "And this is Clare. You may have heard of us. We escaped from prison about a week ago and are now officially on the run. We got out so we could get revenge on Michelle and Robyn."  
  
"Right then," he said. "Is this the part where I'm meant to run away shouting and raise the alarm?"  
  
"Normally, yes," said Becky. "But do that and we'll seriously hurt you."  
  
"OK, so should I just listen to what you have to say then?"  
  
"That would probably be wise," said Clare.  
  
"Now listen very carefully, Ash," said Becky. "You are going to help Clare ad myself get revenge on Michelle and Robyn. You are going to help us kill them." He stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"Er. no I'm not!" he said eventually.  
  
"Yes, you are," said Becky.  
  
"No I'm not!" he repeated.  
  
"Yes. You. Are," she said again, more forcefully.  
  
"No, I'm not!" he cried. "I love them! Both of them! I'm not killing either of them! And I'm certainly not aiding you two! GUARDS! ANYBODY! THE ESCAPED PRI- mmph mmph mmph!" Becky's hand was clamped over his mouth and she was holding a blade to his throat.  
  
"Not another word or I will use this thing!" she hissed. She stood there for a moment impatiently. "Now would be a great time to get us out of here!" she shouted at Clare.  
  
"But I don't want to!" moaned Clare. "It hurts too much with just one person! There's no guarantee I won't die or something trying to teleport two of you!"  
  
"Does it matter?" barked Becky.  
  
"Do you want to get stuck half way?" replied Clare. "Because that's what will happen if I die before you get to the hut! You'll never be able to get back either! You'll have disappeared off the face of the earth!"  
  
"Do it one at a time then!" said Becky. She handed the knife to Clare. "Take this. You go first. Then take Ash, then me. And be quick!"  
  
And quick she was. It took her a total of 10 seconds to teleport all three of them individually to their hut (they had put a claim on since no one else appeared to own it).  
  
"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" said Becky, when all three were safely back.  
  
"Says you!" said Clare, sat with her head in her hands. "You haven't got the migraine of the century!"  
  
"Oh, you'll survive," said Becky. She snatched the knife from Clare's hand and faced it at Ash, who had dashed to the door and failed at his attempt of freedom. "Good job you locked the door before you left, Clare." She grabbed Ash's arm and roughly seated him. She picked up the rope that was on the nearby table and began to tie him to the chair. "Sit down Ash," she said. "There are some things we'd like to tell you."  
  
*************  
  
A/N: WOW! My first reviewer notes for Return! Yay! Morgaine: Glad to see you're still with us! & hope this is up to the usual standard! Melandune: Hey, I love new reviewers! Woo hoo! Join the crew! Not that there's much of a crew at the moment but hopefully there will be one day! Anyway, same goes for you! I hope this is usual standard! Chrissie: Yay! The sequel's sequel! ~ *blushes* Aww, stop it, you're making me blush! But thanks anyway! Mary-Sue Annihilation Squad: Well, considering you're the MSAS I'll take your compliment doubly! Thanks! And last but by no means least, Tafi: You are such a strain to me, giving me such long reviews so I have to write long r/n's! J/K! I love you really! (In a friends way!) ~ So, first of all, what's with the corn? Are you obsessed with corn? Perhaps I should excuse it this time since you were (and possibly still are) ill! ~ You have totally confused yourself with that not to MJ. You wont know anything about that since I haven't told you about any of it! It was me that needed protecting, but I don't any more 'coz I'm just pissed off now! ~ Ooh, Tafi, you're in charge! Go you! Hehehe! You get to boss your siblings around! Isn't that soooo much fun?! ~ Ok, that review ended kinda suddenly! Ah well, I'm sure you'll leave me plenty to reply to now! ^_~ Well, I hope so, anyway! Luvs Elfie xXxXx 


	4. She loves me? She loves me not?

A/N: Just to warn you all that I am VERY excitable at the moment for lots of reasons:  
  
1) I'm not single any more!!!!!!!!! YAY! I'm sooooo happy! ^_^ 2) ARGH! OME! Tafi, I know what you look like!!!!!!!!!! ARGH! I can't believe it!!! I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo happy you wouldn't believe it!!!!! I was doing my happy little hobbit dance when I saw the pics! I can't believe I know what you look like! OMEOMEOMEOMEOMEOMEOMEOMEOMEOMEOMEOMEOME!!!!!!! I'm so happy! You look absolutely NOTHING like I expected you to! WOW! I know what you look like! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!! WOO HOO!!!!  
  
3) Yay! Moj, you're better (ish) now! Woo hoo! Hehehe! Armadillo! Lolz! Inagimary! LMAO! That was funny! (Apologies 2 everyone else, I realise you have no idea what I'm talking about!) But 3 months tops the lot! Lolz! Then again, the lust calls was quite funny! And Sauron lives in a Walkman! Hehehe! My tree's bigger than your tree! HAHA! I'll look it up this weekend! The nightgown! And the dying trees! OME! See what you do to me! All this non-sensicle stuff happens when I talk to you! I've never had a serious conversation with you, you know! But that's a good thing! HA! I turn my boss into a tree! YAYAYAYAY!  
  
OK, I'll stop now. I think I'm freaking all my other readers out! 4) It's Saturday night and that's always a good thing! 5) I have the house to myself next weekend! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! 6) I got away with not doing three pieces of French coursework today! 7) I got 4 new Orli posters!!!!!! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! Um, I think that's it now, but as I think you can all see, I'm very happy and hyper for like a hundred billion reasons!!!!!! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! I'm so happy! Hmmm, should I stop saying that now? Luvs Elfie xXxXx PS. Moj, I've suddenly decided I want Silva to be able to play a harp. Don't ask why, I just do. I think it'd be really cool to play a harp. It's such a pretty sound. Like silver, that's a pretty colour. shall I not start that again? Ooh, you could add that to the beginning. Anyway, and I have a name for my sword: Tailltui. That's T.A.I.L.L.T.U.I Make sure you remember all this and update soon! Luv ya! (e'mellon men!) PPS. Ash is so damn weak! PPPS. Reviewer notes at the end!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"What do you mean, gone?" said Michelle.  
  
"Exactly what I said," replied Robyn. "He's gone! One minute he was there, the next he'd completely disappeared. I thought at first maybe he'd got annoyed when I shouted at him and walked away, then I realised this is Ash we're talking about. He would never do that. He likes it when I'm angry. He's a freak!"  
  
"Well, he can't have just disappeared," said Legolas. "He's got to be somewhere."  
  
"But where?" said Robyn. Her tone was changing now. They could tell she was starting to stress about it. "He isn't in the Palace. I asked all the servanty people and they said he isn't anywhere. I'm worried."  
  
"Look, he probably just went for a walk or something," said Michelle.  
  
"He's been gone for three hours!"  
  
"Maybe he went home," said Legolas.  
  
"Ash wouldn't do that without telling me first!" Robyn was becoming hysterical. They had to calm her down quickly.  
  
"Robyn, look, just calm down," said Michelle. "I'm sure there's some perfectly reasonable explanation to all of this."  
  
"But what if." she trailed off the end of the sentence.  
  
"What if what?" said Michelle. She thought she knew what her daughter was about to say, but she wanted to make sure.  
  
"What if Clare and Becky got him?" she said quietly. Her voice was trembling. Legolas put an arm round her shoulders.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing like that," he said, but there was a slight edge to his voice that said otherwise. If he was honest with himself, he had thought of that immediately. It was the first thing to flash through his mind. It would be a good way of getting at Robyn. And what got at Robyn got at Michelle too.  
  
"Look, we'll go to Ash's house now," said Michelle, hearing the 'extended truth' in Legolas' voice. "I'll bet that's where he is. But I'll have to have a word with him about leaving you. He was told specifically not to."  
  
"Oh, let it be, mom," said Robyn, a little calmer again. "I'll just be glad to see him. I don't want you ruining it."  
  
"As if I would," she said, mocking surprise. Robyn rolled her eyes, linked her mom's arm and the three of them set off to find Ash. (A/N: Which is gonna be kinda hard, but I won't spoil their fun!)  
  
  
  
"What things?" said Ash, warily. "What could you possibly tell me that I don't already know? You've been in prison for Eru knows how long!"  
  
"Four months," muttered Clare, grumpily.  
  
"Anyway," said Becky. "We just wanted to have a little chat."  
  
"What about?" said Ash. Becky picked up a chair and placed it in front of Ash. She sat down and looked at him for a moment.  
  
"About Robyn," she said whilst staring him straight in the eyes. A deep uneasiness swept through him. He broke the eye contact.  
  
"What about her?" he said.  
  
"She doesn't treat you very well, does she?" said Becky. Ash looked back up at her.  
  
"She loves me," he said, fiercely. "And I love her. She treats me no differently than anyone else would treat their boyfriend."  
  
"Are you totally sure about that?" said Becky. "Can you tell me you are 100% sure that she is the girl you want to spend the rest of your life with?"  
  
"Of course I am," he said without hesitating.  
  
"Then why haven't you 'popped the question' yet?" she said.  
  
"I'm waiting till I've got the ring," he lied. He truly did love Robyn with all his heart, but he knew they were both too young to marry. But he wasn't going to tell Becky that.  
  
"Hmm," she said. "Well, I suppose if you're sure, you're sure. But, marriage is a big commitment, Ash. Have you though through all the pros and cons?"  
  
"There are no cons," he said. He was getting fed up with all these stupid questions. He wanted to marry Robyn, just not yet. There was nothing more to it.  
  
"But have you been witness to one of her mood swings yet?" said Becky. "I tell you, it's not a pretty sight. In that respect, there is no difference at all between her and her mother."  
  
"I like Michelle," said Ash. He knew where this was heading. They were going to start dissing Michelle next.  
  
"I'm sure you do," said Becky, "but are you sure you can handle a mother- in-law like that? I'm not sure I could. She's very possessive over her daughter. I mean, just look at when you temporarily split up with Robyn because of the pregnancy. Michelle went wild! Are you sure you can handle that every time you and Robyn argue?"  
  
"Robyn and Michelle are just very close," said Ash, though doubt was slowly creeping into his mind. He tried his hardest to push it out, but it kept inching its way in.  
  
"I can understand why she was so upset," he said, trying to justify Michelle's actions. "And how do you know about that? You were locked up then."  
  
"I was regularly updated with info on the outside world," said Becky. "But that's not the point. The point is, if you marry Robyn, you'll have a psycho mother-in-law that's going to keep tabs on your every move."  
  
"Michelle isn't like that," he said, though they all heard his voice waver. "She. she trusts me."  
  
"I'm sure she does," said Becky. "But does Robyn?"  
  
"What do you mean?" he said, cautiously. What did she know that he didn't?  
  
"Are you sure Robyn is completely happy with you?" asked Becky. "I mean, look what happened to Michelle when she was her age. I know for a fact that Michelle has drummed it into Robyn to be very careful when it comes to men. In fact she probably still does it now. And Robyn was very wary of men for a number of years, when she was younger. Maybe she still has some lingering doubt. Maybe she still doesn't completely trust men."  
  
"Robyn knows she can trust me," he said quietly.  
  
"Are you completely happy, Ash?" said Becky. That was a very sudden change of subject. It threw Ash out slightly. He thought about the question. Yes, of course he was happy! But for some reason he couldn't voice it.  
  
"Think of all the times she's shouted at you," said Becky. She stood up and started pacing the room. "In the past week, how many times has she had a go at you because of a names you've suggested?"  
  
"How do you-" he began.  
  
"She automatically presumed you would take on the responsibility of a child," continued Becky. "When you left her, you left for a good reason, yet you went back to her. Did you go back because that was what you truly wanted? Or was it really because you wanted Michelle to stop harassing you? To get your mother to let you back in your house?"  
  
"Don't lie to yourself, Ash," said Clare. "Be honest. She forced you back! Both Michelle and Robyn made you come back. Made you undertake the role of a father. Can you really do that? Are you really strong enough to face all that?" Ash stared at her. Why was all that they were saying making sense? It shouldn't be. He knew, without a trace of doubt, that he and Robyn loved each other more than could be put into words. Sure they had argued a lot recently, but they were still extremely close. But what Becky and Clare had said was having an impact on him. What if Robyn did still have doubts? What if she didn't trust him completely? Had she really forced him back? Now that he thought about it, perhaps Michelle had been the reason he went for that talk with Robyn. In fact, he was pretty damn sure that was the reason.  
  
"She made me come back," he said, confusedly. Becky looked at Clare and flashed a grin that said: 'He's breaking!' "Why?" he said. "Why would she do that to me? How could she do that to me? I thought she loved me." A voice in the back of his mind screamed at him. 'She does love you! She does love you!' But he was past being reasoned with. He was quite angry now. He didn't know why, but Robyn no longer seemed to matter. Becky and Clare had the right idea. They needed to be taught a lesson.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" he said. Becky took the knife from the table, cut the cords from around Ash's wrists and then walked back round to face him.  
  
"Listen very carefully, my friend," she said. 


	5. Realisation

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I've been really busy these past couple of weeks! H/w, boyfriend, rehearsals! Oh, it's all so stressful! Anyway, it's not like you really care about any of that is it? All you care about is this chapter isn't it? Thought so.  
  
This isn't a very long chapter because I'm not very inspired at the moment. I'm a little pre-occupied recently so I haven't had a chance to sit down and think of things to write. I'm going to try and update a little more frequently now though. So just bear with me.  
  
Oh yeah, and sorry I didn't do any r/n's like I said I would in the last chapter. It was very early in the morning when I posted that and I couldn't be bothered. I'll try and do them this time, if I remember!  
  
Luvs Elfie xXxXx PS. Don't ask about the cookies. It's just there to lighten up the chapter a little, and make it longer, of course.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Robyn lay on her back, staring at the star-speckled sky. The cold night air stung her face, but she didn't care. Tears glistened as they slowly rolled down her face. It was certain now that Ash was gone. They had gone to his house and his mom hadn't seen him since the day before (he had stayed with Robyn the previous night, this she got very told off for). That was yesterday. No one had seen him for about a day and a half. Robyn had been the last person to see him.  
  
It was only now that she coming to realise exactly how much she loved him. How much pain she would be in if she never saw him again. She felt completely empty without him by her side. What made her feel even worse was that they hadn't ended very well. Fair enough Ash got a little turned on when she was angry, but that didn't mean a thing. She had still walked away, angry at him. If she hadn't, this wouldn't have happened.  
  
She couldn't understand why they had taken him. Of all people to take, they took Ash. It would have been very easy to grab her since she had walked away and was alone, but they hadn't. They had taken Ash. What had he done? He was completely innocent where all this was concerned. He hadn't been in any of their lives when the original problem had occurred.  
  
She closed her eyes and breathed a shaky breath. 'Where have they taken him?' she thought. 'What have they done with him?' She always hated being away from him, but this was unbearable. It was almost certain that Clare and Becky had him.  
  
"You should come back now, Robyn," said voice from above her. "You'll get ill if you stay in the cold too long." She opened her eyes and saw Legolas looking down at her. She wiped her eyes and sat up. He sat down next to her and put an arm round her shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry," he said. "We'll find him. We found your mom last time, didn't we?"  
  
"Only just about though," she replied. "What if something happens to him, Dad? The last thing I did was shout at him. I'd never forgive myself if he died thinking I hated him."  
  
"I doubt very much that he thinks you hate him," said Legolas. "I think he most definitely knows you love him."  
  
"But what if you're wrong?" she asked miserably.  
  
"I thought I'd lost the love of my life when your mom and I split," said Legolas. "I thought it was all over for good. I didn't think I'd see her, or you, or anyone again. I planned on passing over the Sea with my father and family and that would be the end of it. Yet look at me now. We're happily married. There's a baby on the way. I've already got one brilliant stepdaughter. Life couldn't be better."  
  
"That's great, but the point to all this is?" she said. She figured he'd started with a purpose of telling the story but forgotten that purpose somewhere along the line.  
  
"The point I'm trying to make is that, in most cases, everything is all right in the end," he said. "Even your worst fears and nightmares can be the beginning of your wildest dreams. Don't worry to much about it, it'll all sort itself out eventually."  
  
"You think so?" she said.  
  
"I know so," he said. She hugged him tightly.  
  
"Thanks Dad," she whispered.  
  
"It's no problem," he said in return. "Now come back inside before you catch your death of cold and before Michelle goes spare." She grinned and let him help her up.  
  
"It's not that cold," she commented.  
  
"It is to Michelle," said Legolas, "and she's convinced you'll get ill if you're not careful. You have to remember-"  
  
"-there's two of us now, yes I know," she said, monotonously. "I've been told many, many times, along with 'you're eating for two'. I swear to Eru, if I'm offered one more cookie today, I will scream." Legolas laughed.  
  
"Yes, people do seem to have an obsession with cookies and pregnant women in this City, don't they?" he said.  
  
"They don't offer mom as many cookies as they do to me," she said. "Anyone would think they were trying to make me fat. Well, in case they'd all forgotten, in a couple of months time I'm gonna have bump so I'll be fat then anyway. I don't need help."  
  
"Well, that was random," said Michelle's voice as they approached the front door.  
  
"You heard?" said Robyn in a distracted sort of voice.  
  
"How could I not? You were practically shouted it!" said Michelle, as she came into view.  
  
"I'm just a little stressed, is all," said Robyn.  
  
"And that's completely understandable," said Michelle. "Don't worry, honey, we'll find him." 


	6. Guess who's back?

A/N: It's very obvious that Ash's mom and dad would be absolutely frantic with worry so that's why I'm not writing about them. Just don't' bother thinking about them, they're not important.  
  
Luvs Elfie xXxXx  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Robyn, I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do," said Aragorn. "Last time we had clues. The messages were riddles and that helped us find Michelle. This time we have nothing. Not a single thing."  
  
"But it's been a week now!" she said, exasperatedly. "They can't be that far away if they're planning on doing something to us. Why can't you just search places?"  
  
"In case you hadn't noticed, Robyn, Minas Tirith is a very big city," replied Michelle.  
  
"It would take us weeks to search every property thoroughly," added Aragorn. "All we can do is wait until they give us some clue as to where they are or what they have done with Ash."  
  
"So all we can do is wait?" she said, on the verge of tears.  
  
"I'm sorry, Robyn," he said, genuinely sad that he couldn't help the distraught young girl standing before him.  
  
"No, it's all right," she said. "I know you can't do anything really. I'm just so desperate to see him again." She started to cry. "I'd give anything just to have him back."  
  
"We'll get him back somehow," said Legolas. "You'll s-"  
  
"YOUR HIGHNESS!" A messenger came running through the doors of the Great Hall. He skidded to a halt at Aragorn's feet and knelt. Aragorn rolled his eyes. 'They're all so dramatic,' he thought.  
  
"Stand," he said, unenthusiastically. "What is it?"  
  
"He has been returned, sire," said the messenger. "Mr. Ash (A/N: Hehehe!) has been returned." Robyn's face lit up.  
  
"What?!" she cried excitedly. "Where is he? Is he all right? Is he harmed? Can I see him?"  
  
"He is currently at his home with his parents," said the messenger. "He is slightly wounded, at present it is not certain what is wrong, but his left is in pain at the moment. And he has requested the presence of Miss Robyn and her mother."  
  
"I will accompany them," said Legolas.  
  
"As will I," said Aragorn. "We must see where our young friend has been. If he knows anything at all, we need to know as to keep you two safe."  
  
"Surely they wouldn't be stupid enough to tell him things and let him go," said Robyn.  
  
"This is Becky and Clare we're talking about," said Michelle. Robyn paused for a moment.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right," she said. And with that, the four of them left the Palace.  
  
  
  
'Just keep calm and remember what they told you,' Ash thought. 'Everything is going to be fine. Get Michelle away from the others and take her to them. It'll all be fine. Just keep calm.' There was a knock at the door. Ash's heart jolted in his chest. 'Just act normal. Don't be different. If you do mess up, blame it on the injury.'  
  
"Where is he?" said a voice in the hallway. Ash knew it immediately, but it no longer made his heart soar to hear it. All he could think of was what Becky had told him. What she had drilled into his head every day for the past week. Robyn was using him. She needed support for the baby. She didn't really love him. It was all an act. That made what he had to do so much easier to deal with. In fact, it made him smile.  
  
The door opened and a small blonde figure bounded through the door with the largest grin on her face that Ash had ever seen. Tears streamed down her thin, pretty face. Her joy was uncontainable. But Ash still 'knew' it was an act.  
  
"Oh Ash!" Robyn cried as she flung her arms around his neck. "I've missed you so much! I thought I'd lost you forever! I'm so sorry!" 'I'll bet you are,' he thought, bitterly. 'Sorry that you nearly had to raise a child on your own.'  
  
"Well, I'm back now," he said. Michelle, Legolas and Aragorn entered the room. 'Damn!' he thought. 'It's going to be harder than I reckoned. I should have known they'd come too. Oh well, it can still go ahead.'  
  
"What did they do to you?" said Robyn. "What happened to your arm?"  
  
"Oh, er, Becky shut it in the door when I tried to escape a couple of days ago," he said. It wasn't exactly a lie. Becky had shut his arm in the door, but only by accident. Well, that's what she said, anyway. And he hadn't been trying to escape. But Robyn wasn't going to find that out. Not yet at any rate.  
  
"Oh, you poor thing!" she gasped. "And I'll bet they didn't have the decency to bandage it or anything."  
  
"Yeah, they did actually," he said, without thinking. "Though I'm not sure why. Perhaps they thought I wouldn't be of any use if I was injured."  
  
"Did they tell you why they took you?" she pressed on.  
  
"I'm not sure why," he said. "I think they originally wanted me to help them but they soon realised that that wasn't going to happen. I think they eventually got bored of me when I wouldn't help them."  
  
"We're glad you're back, Ash," said Michelle with a smile. "Do you know where they took you?"  
  
"I don't know," he said. "Clare teleported me there and back. It was a hut of some kind."  
  
"Do you think you were in the City?" said Aragorn.  
  
"I'm not sure," said Ash. "I don't think we were, but I never saw out of the windows. They were always covered over."  
  
"Did they mention anything about what they were planning?" said Legolas.  
  
"No, I just got the impression of a lot of hate," said Ash. "I don't know what's shaken them up so much, but it really does come down to hate now."  
  
"That's not good," said Robyn.  
  
"You don't say," said Michelle.  
  
"I was only pointing it out," said Robyn. "There's no need for sarcasm."  
  
"Don't start arguing, you two," said Legolas. "Let's just concentrate on Ash being back and keeping you two safe. Anything could happen now. We don't know what they're planning or who they are going to try to get first. We don't know where or when." 'You may not, but I do,' thought Ash. "We have to stick together. We can't afford to fall out and risk the loss of another."  
  
"There's no need to be so serious, Dad," said Robyn.  
  
"There's every need to be serious, Robyn," said Legolas. "Anything could happen at any time. I would have thought that this experience would have shown you that."  
  
"Ok, ok, chill, dad," she said. "I do understand that this is serious, but what is going to happen whilst me and mom are with you, Aragorn and Ash?"  
  
"Probably nothing, but you still have to keep safe," he said.  
  
Ash's heart jolted again. 'Probably?' thought Ash. 'He doesn't suspect anything does he? No, he doesn't. How could he know anything about this? No, I'm just over-reacting. Now how am I going to get Michelle alone?'  
  
************  
  
A/N: Ash is a naughty boy. How could he do this to poor 'Chelle and Robyn? In an upcoming chapter we will see the return of Tracey and Mary-Jo, in case you wanted to know and were wondering where they had got to. I have a small favour to ask. Could you all please read 'The Fellowship of the Naz-Girls' by Lyncorath, Guardian of Tears. There are two reasons. 1) It's very good and 2) There is a character based on me in it and when I'm done writing Return, I will be writing her life story so it'd kinda help if you read the fic first! Thanks!  
  
Luvs Elfie xXxXx PS. YAY! Finally got a chance to do the r/n's! Woo Hoo! Sorry it's taken me so long to do them. Anyhoo, here we go:  
  
Mary-Sue Annihilation Squad: I'm glad I have your support! Thanks for the compliment!  
  
Noodles: Well, you'll probably never read this since you don't read my stuff very often, and I can just tell you all this at school on Monday but thank you anyway! It's weird getting compliments from you! Lolz! Oh, and you are evil, I just don't tell you all that often!  
  
morgaine: Stoppit! You're making me blush! No, but in all seriousness, thank you! I luv you too, honey!  
  
Freja: Hello! You don't read my stuff very often either, and I can tell you all this on Monday too, but that's not the point! Thank you for not hitting me for making you evil!  
  
Chrissie: Yup, very bad! But I'm glad you like it!  
  
Mojo-7007: I have no idea what has happened to her, oh, yes I do! That's going to be in a later chapter! ~ I'll be waiting on your first chapter! ~ I know, Ash is evil! I couldn't help it! It's a good story line though, isn't it?!  
  
Tafi: Lafi is very good to you! I hope you appreciate her kindness! Lolz, I'm just kidding. Well, I'm not kidding that you should be nice to her, I'm just kidding that I'm not really going to tell you what to do or how to treat your sister! Shall I shut up now? Thought so! ~ That is really creepy with the whole your friends Christina and Greenleaf thing! I got a little freaked when you told me that! I don't know them, I swear I don't! ~ Uh... you can come to my house whenever you want! ~ Ash is a very big git! ~ You sure are my best online friend... ok, so you're my only online friend... ~ That's so typically you! And knowing you're reviews makes that even funnier! ~ I'm in 'Aladdin & his magic lamp'... O_o dodgy! ~ Yes, my bf is called Richard and he's fine! He's lovely as ever! ~ Yes, I would say grade 12 ~ Nope, I don't know what blogger means! I've never heard it in my life! And I've asked a few of my mates, they don't know either! So, it's not a Brit word. But Lafi is right (unlike me) it does sound VERY dirty! ~ No, I meant to type that! It's not exactly brit slang either its just the way I speak. When she has a bump, she's going to be big. Another way of saying big is fat. If people keep feeding her cookies, she will get fat. SO, therefore, she doesn't need people to make her fat when she will be soon anyway! Do you get it now? ~ Don't mock my writer's block! It's not funny! It took me ages to write this chapter and it's taking me so long to be able to write my ideas down, so I hope you appreciate my hard work! But thanks for the offer of trying to help. I would have done that but I decided to try one last time and see if I got any inspiration, and then there was chapter 6!  
  
Oki doki then, hope you all like this chapter! It took me long enough to write it! DAMN! Anyway, I'll just have to be going now, since I have another rehearsal! Luvs Elfie xXxXx 


	7. The truth?

A/N: Genie Mac! I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to write this, I have been over-loaded with schoolwork! I've been proper stressing my head about it and, to be honest, I have given the fic a single thought! But, never fear, Elfie's here... well, she is now. I've got about 10 days now to do as much writing as I could wish (although I probably won't 'coz I've got geography coursework and mega revising for my mocks to do! I'm a very busy girl you know!) Anywayz, you're probably all sitting there shouting various obscenities at the computer that are aimed at me because you all want me to shut up, because I have a really bad tendency to just go on and on and on and on and on! Like then for example... I'll just go write the chapter now. Luvs Elfie xXxXx  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Robyn, I'm fine, honestly," said Ash after Robyn had asked him if he was ok for the eleventh time. "There's no need to worry about me so much."  
  
"Ash, you were just kidnapped!" said Robyn. "There's every need to worry! Anything could have happened. I could have lost you forever! I want to make the most of having you around while I can. I'm never going to take what we've got for granted ever again!"  
  
"And I really appreciate that," he replied. "But that doesn't need to include asking me if I'm alright every five minutes."  
  
"I just don't want to loose you again," she said. "I don't know what I'd do if I did. I just worry."  
  
"I know, but you don't have to," he said. He stood up and walked towards the door, Robyn stood to follow him but he shook his head.  
  
"Where are you.?" she started.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute," he said. She reluctantly sat back down. He exited the room and sighed. 'Jeez, how long does it take?!' he thought. 'I thought I'd never get out of there. Now then, where's Michelle?'  
  
"It's good to know he's safe again," sounded Michelle's voice from the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, and maybe Robyn will be a little happier now as well," said Legolas' voice.  
  
"But, doesn't it strike you as a little odd," said Aragorn's voice. Ash froze on the spot. 'How could he know?' He strained to here the voices more clearly.  
  
"What do you mean?" said Legolas.  
  
"Well, they could have held him to ransom or anything," continued Aragorn. "They could have used him as bait in a trap, they could somehow use him to get to you and Robyn. I don't know. They could have done many things, but they didn't. They just let him go."  
  
"Like I said to Robyn earlier," said Michelle. "This is Becky and Clare we're talking about. They were never the best people at thinking up plans."  
  
"I suppose you're right," said Aragorn. "They are kind of stupid, aren't they?" The three of them laughed. 'Not as stupid as you think,' thought Ash. He took a minute to sort himself out, convincing himself that no-one had discovered him, and then walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Michelle, could I talk to you for a minute, please?" said Ash, as he walked in. Michelle seemed a little startled at this sudden request, but nodded and walked out into the hall after him.  
  
"What's the matter, Ash?" she asked, once they were safely out of the hearing of everyone.  
  
"I need to ask you something, but I'm not sure exactly how to ask you," he said. There was a slight glitch in his voice that he hoped she hadn't noticed.  
  
"Er... ok, that confused me," she said.  
  
"Could we go for a walk?" he said.  
  
"Would I be right in thinking that this is about Robyn?" she said.  
  
"Yes," he replied.  
  
"Then of course we can." She smiled at him. "I'll be back in a minute, I'm just going to tell them that we're going out." (A/N: That could be taken the wrong way, but believe when I say that I would never EVER do that to Robyn. Or Ash, for that matter.)  
  
Ash watched her walk back into the kitchen and he sighed. 'It's going well so far. Keep it up. I've got to make sure I keep talking until we get to the old schoolhouse. Why the hell did they decide to get her there?'  
  
Michelle entered the kitchen again to find two pairs of eyes looking at her, expectantly.  
  
"What was that about?" said Legolas.  
  
"Ash wants to talk to me about Robyn," she said. "We're going for a walk so that he can tell me without anyone overhearing." There was an awkward pause.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling you're not happy about that?" said Aragorn.  
  
"Because I'm not," she said. She lowered her voice. "I don't trust him. There was something in the way he spoke to me. That isn't how he used to speak to me. He just came straight out with what he wanted to say. He's usually nervous around me. It was strange."  
  
"What do you think is going on?" said Legolas. She looked at him, but didn't say anything. He understood. "Why though?" he eventually said.  
  
"Becky and Clare have probably told him things that aren't true," she said. "They probably-"  
  
"Er, Michelle?" said Ash. She spun round and looked at him.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry Ash, yeah, we'll go now," she said. She turned back round to face Aragorn and Legolas. "Goodbye Aragorn. I'll see you later." She gave Legolas a kiss on the cheek and whispered: "Watch him." She stood up straight again and left with Ash.  
  
'Keep calm,' she told herself, as the door to Ash's house closed behind them. 'Everything is ok. You were probably imagining it He's here to talk about Robyn. Nothing else. You're perfectly safe.' But nothing helped. She couldn't honestly believe that. She didn't feel safe with him. 'Shit. I'm in trouble.' 


	8. Betrayal

A/N: Sorry Moj. You'll see why.  
  
Luvs Elfie xXxXx  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"So," said Michelle. They had been walking in silence for at least five minutes and it was starting to make her feel very uncomfortable. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Ash started to panic. He had it all worked out in his head what he was going to say but his mind had gone completely blank.  
  
"Like I said, it's about Robyn," he finally managed to say.  
  
"What about her?" said Michelle. "Is she getting a bit too much to handle? She's like that sometimes. She can get very clingy at times. You do realise she'll be worse than ever now, what with the whole you were kidnapped thing."  
  
"Oh no, it's nothing bad" he said. "Quite the opposite." 'What?! Where'd that come from?' "You see, the thing is, we've got really close recently and, well, I'm scared of losing her."  
  
"Well, I can guarantee that there is absolutely no chance of that happening," she said. "But that can't be the only thing you wanted to talk about, else we wouldn't have come all the way out here to talk."  
  
"No, well, you see, the thing is..." he trailed off. He knew what he wanted to say but he couldn't say. His head was spinning. Everything that Becky had told him. Everything she'd hammered into his head every day was swirling through his mind. But, also, old emotions were surfacing. The glow he used to feel whenever he thought of Robyn. The feeling of acceptation whenever he was with any of her family. Everything was mixing together to form one hell of a headache.  
  
"Yes?" prompted Michelle. She was beginning to feel bad about her earlier presumptions. She was beginning to seethe old Ash again now. 'Maybe it was just the shock of being returned home that had given him some temporary confidence,' she thought. 'And is he about to ask what I think he's going to ask?'  
  
"Well, I was wondering if I could..." he stopped again. He would definitely say it now, but he couldn't work out if he meant it or not. The anger told him he was lying to get round Michelle but that old flame that still lingered somewhere deep within him told him it was the truth.  
  
"I would like your consent to ask Robyn to marry me," he said.  
  
"There now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" she said with a grin. He shook his head.  
  
"I suppose not," he said.  
  
"I'm not all that scary now, am I?" she said.  
  
"No, not really," he replied. It was all starting to come back. He saw the old schoolhouse looming up ahead. He knew they would be there already, waiting, plotting. And he suddenly felt fear, but he kept walking. A little voice in the back of his mind was yelling at him to turn back now, get Michelle to safety whilst he still could, but his mind and body were now disconnected.  
  
"So, do you have an answer?" he asked, trying to ignore the battle that was going on inside him. They passed through the high, wide gateway of the old schoolhouse and into the courtyard. 'It's too late now. What have you done? Robyn will hate you,' said a small voice in his head.  
  
"I'd-" she began but he cut her off.  
  
"Michelle, run!" he cried. "You've been set up!" But it was too late. Becky and Clare sprung out on either of them, each grabbing one of Michelle's arms.  
  
Ash watched it all in slow motion. 'What have I done?' he thought. He knew it was useless trying to save her since there was two of them, and they were both probably armed. He needed to get help. He bolted. He ran as quickly as he could through the gates.  
  
"I told you we couldn't trust him," said Clare, angrily. She went to go after him but Becky stopped her.  
  
"Leave him," she said. "We'll get him later." She turned her attention back to Michelle. "Hello Michelle. Did you miss me?"  
  
"No, not particularly," said Michelle. She said it as sweetly as she could and with as little fear as she could because she knew it would annoy Becky. She smiled at her attacker as if nothing unusual was happening.  
  
"You won't be smiling so much once I'm done with you," hissed Becky.  
  
"Ooh, what are going to do? Set Clare on me?" mocked Michelle. "Oh no, what am I going to do? I'm so scared." Becky nodded at Clare and she slapped Michelle hard.  
  
"Oh, give it up, both of you," said Michelle. "You know as well as I do that, very soon, Ash is going to return with Aragorn and Legolas and one hell of a lot of guards. You're not going to live longer than two seconds of the guards seeing you. Unless we can come to an agreement."  
  
"I'm not here to negotiate," snapped Becky.  
  
"Not even for your own life?" said Michelle. "I find that hard to believe. You always did care most about number one, didn't you, Becky? Everyone else paled compared to you, didn't they? I can't believe that you no longer care for all that. You always were a vain bitch." Becky slapped her.  
  
"That's not a safe way to talk considering your life is in my hands," she said.  
  
"And yours is in mine," said Michelle. "If I die then the both of you will too. They will find you, and when they do, you'll be killed."  
  
"Do you think I care any more?" said Becky. "We're all going to die some day, and you've made damn sure that I haven't got a life to stick with now- "  
  
"You make it sound like it's my fault you kidnapped me," she said.  
  
"Well, if you hadn't rejected us in the first place, then we wouldn't have had to do that," said Becky.  
  
"Look, just listen to me for a minute, ok?" said Michelle. "If we're both going to die anyway, what difference does another couple of minutes make?"  
  
"None, I suppose," said Becky. She was starting to loose the flow of the conversation and she didn't like it.  
  
"Thank you. Anyway, what was I saying? Oh yes. I'm willing to make a deal with you. Don't kill me and I'll let the two of you go now. And provided you never come anywhere near me or my family ever again, this whole thing can be forgotten." Becky stayed silent for a while, and Michelle hoped that was because she was thinking over the proposal.  
  
"If I accept it," said Becky, eventually; "you'll leave me well alone. We don't touch you. You don't touch us."  
  
"Yep, that's the deal," said Michelle.  
  
"Do you think I'm completely stupid?" she said. "I've known you long enough to know that you would never stick to that in a million years, Michelle. I think you forget we were best friends once."  
  
"Exactly!" cried Michelle. "And what happened to that? What went wrong?"  
  
"You,' said Clare, tired of being left out. "You screwed up everything. That's become quite a habit for you, hasn't it, Michelle? You always manage to hurt the people who love you by being just being you. You manage ruin your own life by just being you. I mean you got yourself pregnant at 15. Then you rejected the one person you'd ever truly loved. And to top it all off, you turned two of your best mates against you. That's quite a thing to achieve on your own."  
  
"I didn't turn you against me," said Michelle, trying to pretend she hadn't been affected by what her former friend had just said. "You turned yourself against. And I got Legolas in the end, didn't I? And, yeah, I got pregnant at 15, and look how she turned out."  
  
"A replica of you," said Becky. "And that isn't anything to be proud of."  
  
"Well, we're both doing pretty well at the moment," said Michelle. "We're both in stable relationships."  
  
"Oh yes, a 3,000-year old Elf and the person that brought you here," said Becky, smugly.  
  
"You brain-washed Ash," said Michelle, unconvincingly. "And what is wrong with a 3,000-year old Elf?"  
  
"Oh, come on, Michelle, don't tell me you've never wondered what he saw in you," said Becky. "Don't tell me you've never doubted his faithfulness. Nobody can be utterly perfect. It's not possible. Yet, Legolas seems to manage it. Apparently." That touched a nerve.  
  
"Don't even think about trying to make up some crap about him being unfaithful," hissed Michelle.  
  
"You know, I'm getting tired of this conversation," said Becky. "Clare, get us out of here."  
  
In order to teleport each of them out of there, Clare had to let go of Michelle's arm, and Michelle took it as her chance to get away. Well, she was going to try and get away, and then she decided that revenge was a better idea. More likely to work and more enjoyable for her. She lunged at Becky, knocking her to the ground. She punched her hard.  
  
"That is for being a two-faced bitch," she cried. She punched her again.  
  
"That's for kidnapping me and beating the crap outta me when I was defenseless!" She punched her again.  
  
"That's for kidnapping my daughter and beating her!" She punched her again.  
  
"That's for kidnapping Ash and making all our lives living hell for a week!" She punched her one more time.  
  
"And that's for being you! I never did like you." Becky finally managed to force Michelle of her. They both sprang to their feet and stood glaring at each other. Blood was pouring from Becky's nose and mouth.  
  
"You'll regret that," she growled and threw herself at Michelle. Michelle stumbled slightly but then attacked Becky again.  
  
"Clare, sometime soon would be nice!" she yelled.  
  
"I can't!" she replied. "There's too much movement and turbulence! I can't either of you out! Only myself! You need to stop fighting!"  
  
"Yeah, that'll happen!" said Michelle, as she punched Becky in the stomach.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Ash hammered on the door of his home. His mother opened it with a look of confusion.  
  
"Ash, what are you-" she started.  
  
"Are Aragorn and Legolas still here?!" he cried.  
  
"Yes, but-" He forced his way passed her and into the living room where he found Aragorn (A/N: Forget the fact that Aragorn is King and he wouldn't just randomly sit in 'common people's' houses. This is fiction. It's made up. I really don't care how things would be in the real world!), Legolas and Robyn all sitting peacefully.  
  
"They've got her!" he said, before anyone else had a chance to say anything.  
  
"What?!" cried Robyn. Legolas leapt to his feet.  
  
"Where?" he said.  
  
"The old schoolhouse," he gasped, trying to catch his breath. Legolas ran from the house, closely followed by Aragorn, Ash and Robyn.  
  
"How did it happen?" she asked Ash, as she struggled to keep up with the three fast walking men. "And how did you end up at the old schoolhouse?"  
  
"I took her there," said Ash, ashamedly. "I know you're going to hate me for this but I took her to them. I knew they were there." Robyn stopped dead as she was walking.  
  
"You did what?" she whispered.  
  
"Robyn, there's no time for this now," said Legolas. "We've got to help Michelle now, before it's too late. We can sort out whose fault it is later." He shot a dirty look in Ash's direction and then continued walking.  
  
They quickly returned to Legolas' and Robyn's home where Legolas retrieved his trusted bow and arrow, which had lain out of use for many years. Robyn was extremely upset and refused to let Ash into the house. She couldn't believe how much he had betrayed her. Betrayed them all.  
  
They broke out into a run once they'd left Robyn's house. Aragorn stopped briefly to fetch his own sword, Andúril and gathered some guards whilst doing so. Legolas, Ash and Robyn continued without him, all fearing the worst. Robyn could think of nothing to say accept:  
  
"I'll never forgive you for this."  
  
When they arrived at the old schoolhouse, they saw the most astonishing sight ever. Michelle was fighting Becky and was winning. And it wasn't your usual bitch fight with nails and hair pulling. This was a proper fight with fists and kicks and no restraints. Every so often they would hear a cry of:  
  
"You bitch!" or "You're going to regret ever being born!" or "That's for..." The three of them stood staring for many minutes, unnoticed by the two fighters and the other nervous-looking spectator.  
  
They were finally snapped out of the trance by the arrival of Aragorn and 6 capable looking men. At that, Clare also noticed the 10 newbies and closed her eyes, preparing to teleport herself out. Quicker than flash, without anyone having to tell him to do so, Legolas readied his bow and loosed one single arrow that pierced Clare's chest. Clare fell to the ground, dead.  
  
The fight stopped. Michelle and Becky stared at the corpse that lay before them. To the surprise of all, a tear trickled down Becky's bloodstained face. Michelle ran to crowd of people where both Robyn and Legolas threw their arms around her. The three of them stood in the embrace for a long time.  
  
************  
  
A/N: She had to go. She would have killed one or both of them if she didn't die herself, and we can't have that. Sorry you lost your moment of glory, Moj. You were going to, originally, but whilst writing this chapter I changed the plot about 4 times. And I finally had Becky not dying the fourth time I changed it. Sorry! I can't be bothered to do individual reviewer notes this time, so I'm just going to say a universal thank you to everyone! You're all so lovely to me! THANK YOU!!! Luvs Elfie xXxXx 


	9. Consequences

Chapter 9  
  
"Am I a bad mother?" asked Michelle, quietly, breaking the silence of the embrace the three of them were sharing. Legolas and Robyn looked at Michelle oddly.  
  
"Of course you're not," said Robyn. "I couldn't wish for a better mom."  
  
"What made you ask that?" said Legolas.  
  
"It's just something Clare said," said Michelle. "She told me I had a habit of ruining mine and other people's lives. She reeled off some of the things I'd done and I just thought maybe you two agreed with her."  
  
"What did she say?" said Legolas.  
  
"She said about me getting pregnant at 15, then how I threw away the one person that ever mattered to me. Then she said that I had turned two of my best friends against me."  
  
"That's crap! Of course we don't agree with her," said Robyn. "And look how you've ended up. You ended up marrying that 'one person' and you didn't turn them against you. They went all stupid in the head and turned themselves against you."  
  
"And you've got a wonderful daughter," said Legolas.  
  
"Then Becky started questioning your faithfulness," said Michelle, avoiding eye contact with him. He caught her chin in his hand and made her look at him.  
  
"Michelle, I would never cheat on you," he said. "I love you too much to hurt you like that." He hugged her tightly.  
  
"I know, but she's always had this way of making believe what she says is true, even if it isn't," said Michelle.  
  
"Do you think that's what she did to Ash?" said Robyn.  
  
"Knowing Becky, very likely," said Michelle. "But let's not talk about that now." Aragorn started walking towards them.  
  
"No harm will come of either of you now," he said, as they watched Becky and Ash be taken away by the guards.  
  
"What will happen to them?" said Robyn.  
  
"That depends on you," he replied. "Becky will be jailed for life in a high security cell because she escaped and attempted to do repeat what she was jailed for last time. Ash is a different matter. If you wish it, he will be jailed also." Robyn nodded silently.  
  
"I understand," she said. "It's up to you, mom, since you're the one he set-up. You're the one he plotted against."  
  
"I think we should talk about it when we get home," said Michelle. "We're not going to make any harsh decisions about this now. We're all tired and stressed. We'll talk about it in the morning." The sun was beginning to disappear behind the distant White Mountains.  
  
"I hadn't even noticed it was getting late," said Robyn.  
  
"It's understandable," said Legolas.  
  
"Come on, let's get home," said Michelle.  
  
They said farewell to Aragorn and then departed. Little was said on the way back about Ash, but much was said and asked about the fight. Michelle was careful not to miss out a single detail.  
  
"I've always wanted to do that," she said, proudly. "We were very close when we were young, but as we grew up we drifted apart. I was sad that we had drifted but I told myself that these things happen. By the time I went on the quest, I was very glad to get away from her. She was just so damn... clingy!"  
  
"Well, you won't get any more trouble from her," said Legolas. When they finally got back home, they were all ready to go straight to sleep.  
  
"Home, at last," sighed Michelle, as she threw herself on the sofa.  
  
A dull thud was heard as she did so, followed by a groan of pain. Legolas and Robyn thought that it was caused by aching battle wounds but then changed their minds when Michelle started crying. They ran to the edge of the sofa and saw Michelle clutching her stomach.  
  
"Oh no!" said Robyn. She knew that Michelle was losing her baby. "Mom! What do I do?" But Michelle couldn't answer. 'Then I'll have to sort this on my own,' she thought.  
  
"Dad, go and find the healer as quickly as you can," she said. She ran up the stairs as Legolas briefly whispered some words of comfort to his wife, then he left. Tears rolled down Robyn's face as she frantically searched for some kind of scrap material that could be laid down beneath Michelle. She found some towels (a/n: did they have towels? Oh well, they do now!) and decided they would suffice. She dashed back down the stairs to her mother's side. She spread the towels out on the sofa, which already had deep red stains on it. She gripped her mom's hand and had to force the tears from over-flowing.  
  
"It'll be ok, mom," she said, her voice shaking with fear and worry. "Dad will be back in a minute with the healer, you'll be ok, you'll see." She knew neither of them knew it was true, but she had to be strong. She had to keep that tiny strand of hope glimmering, else what was there for Michelle to do.  
  
Legolas soon returned, but they all knew it was too late. There was nothing that could be done to save Michelle's baby, all they could do was concentrate on keeping Michelle with them. The time seemed to last forever. The seconds seemed to last for minutes. The minutes seemed to last for hours.  
  
After a couple of hours, the bleeding finally stopped, although the tears did not. Robyn and Michelle lay together, on the bloodstained sofa, crying. They both knew that another child was all Michelle had wanted for years. And when it came down to it, Robyn had longed for a brother or sister too. Legolas paced the room, miserably. He had been so looking forward to becoming a real father. Robyn was very much like a daughter to him, and he loved her very much, but she was not his own.  
  
Not long after the sun had risen, Michelle received visits from Tracey and Mary-Jo. More tears were shed and a saddening atmosphere hung over the house. Michelle was then taken to the Houses of Healing where her own health was monitored.  
  
"She will be ok, won't she?" asked Robyn, nervously.  
  
"Of course she will," answered the healer. "We've only brought her in so that we can make sure she returns to full health. She can go back home in a couple of days." Legolas sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry," he said. "Your mom is one tough cookie. She'll be fine."  
  
"You really think so?" she said.  
  
"I know so," he said. She sat, deep in thought, for a few minutes.  
  
"It's his fault," she said, quietly.  
  
"The miscarriage had nothing to do with Ash," said Legolas, slightly puzzled.  
  
"Yes, it did," she said. "If he hadn't been weak enough to give in to them, then he wouldn't have took mom to them. Then mom wouldn't have had the fight with Becky and she wouldn't have lost the baby."  
  
"You don't know that, Robyn," he said.  
  
"How can you stand there and stick up for him?!" she said, disgustedly. "Look at your wife, my mother. See what he has caused. How can you not blame him for this?!"  
  
"It may not be as simple as it appears," explained Legolas. "You don't know what they said to him. What they threatened him with."  
  
"Fine, then I'll go and ask!" she said, angrily. She stood up and went to leave.  
  
"Is that a good idea, Robyn?" asked Legolas. "You're upset and angry as it is. Too much stress could-"  
  
"-harm the baby, yes I know!" she finished the sentence for him. "You think I don't know that?" She took a deep breath to calm herself a little. "Look, I was considering going anyway. I need to talk to him. Eru knows we've got a lot to talk about."  
  
"Would you like me to go with you?" he said. "I don't like the idea of you going alone."  
  
"You need to stay here with mom," she said. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."  
  
"Promise me you won't speak to him alone. Promise me there'll be a guard or at least someone else there when you talk to him. He may have changed his mind again since about who he wishes to side with."  
  
"I promise," she said, with her fingers crossed behind her back. She left and made her way immediately to the Palace. She would get permission from Aragorn to visit the prisoner and then she would take it from there.  
  
She had so much, yet so little to ask him. 'Why' being the main question. But, also, what was said? How long did it take? What had he planned to do? Did he still love her? Her heart was racing with fear and anxiety. 'Eru, give me strength to do this,' she thought. 'It has to be done for mom's sake and for my sake.'  
  
She reached the Palace gates where she was stopped. Once she had politely, but firmly stated who she was and what she wanted, she walked slowly up to the Palace. Within the next ten minutes she would be sitting opposite her former lover, questioning his every move. It was torturous for her. Part of her wanted to forgive him and take him back, forgetting everything that had happened. But the other part of her made her think of her mother lying in the Houses of Healing, recovering from her miscarriage. 'I cannot forgive him,' she thought. 'He's done too much.'  
  
"I need to speak with King Aragorn," she said to another guard as she entered the Palace and before he could ask her. "It is regarding one of the new prisoners."  
  
************  
  
A/N: Ok, lame ending, but a pretty good chapter, generally, even if I do say so myself. I feel very sorry for both Michelle and Robyn. It's very sad. I'm exactly sure of the details of a miscarriage so I apologise I have got it all completely wrong. Lots of people are probably going to shout at me now for being evil to Michelle. I'M SORRY! You know I can't resist a good story line! I hope you can all forgive and leave me lots of NICE reviews! Please? Luvs Elfie xXxXx 


	10. Question time

A/N: The next couple of chapters are going to be very jerky. I'm missing out all the unimportant bits. You'll see what I mean.  
  
Luvs Elfie xXxXx  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"I seriously don't think it's a good idea, Robyn," said Aragorn. "Legolas sent me news of Michelle. Too much stress could do the same to you."  
  
"I know, but my mind is made up," replied Robyn.  
  
"Then let me send an escort with you," he said. 'I'm bargaining with a 16-year old,' he thought. 'I need a break.'  
  
"Can you read minds or something?" she said.  
  
"Er, pardon?" he said.  
  
"Never mind," she said. "I simply came to you first because I thought it would be easier if I had the King's permission to visit him. I didn't come to be guarded. I don't want an escort. I want to talk to him alone."  
  
"I don't know if I..."  
  
"If you say anything about parental permission, I'll scream," she said. "Dad knows I'm here. He wasn't happy, but he let me go. He understands that I need to do this. Mom would understand too. Aragorn, please don't try and stop me from doing this." He stood in silence watching her. There was a look of determination on her face, but also something he couldn't quite distinguish. Fear, perhaps? Well, whatever it was it couldn't stop her from seeing Ash, and could he.  
  
"OK, but I'm sending a guard down with you," he said. She went to protest but he stopped. "He won't be there to listen to your conversation. He'll just be near enough to help if anything should happen. Deal?" She sighed and nodded her head.  
  
"It's better than nothing I suppose," she said.  
  
"I take it you wish to go down now," he said.  
  
"Please," she said.  
  
Five minutes later she descending the last flight of stairs that lead to the prison cells beneath the Palace, led by Aragorn. It was cold down there. There was nothing but stone and metal. A chill breeze blew down the corridor. 'How typically prison-like,' she thought. 'It's exactly how I imagined it.'  
  
"Not nice, is it?" said Aragorn, noticing the look of disgust and shock on her face.  
  
"I didn't think it would be," she said. They passed many cells, all containing either one or two criminals. This part of the prison was only for small-time offenders. They had to keep going to get to the high security part of the prison, where both Ash and Becky were being detained.  
  
She saw the cells change from rooms barred off from the actual corridor, to rooms with trebly padlocked doors (they added more locks since the escape of Becky and Clare) and thick stone walls. She presumed they were nearly there. They soon came to a halt outside a door identical to those she had already passed.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Robyn?" asked Aragorn, before he ordered the door to be unlocked.  
  
"I have to," she said.  
  
"Ok then," he said. He turned the guard at the door. "Open it up." The guard took the bunch of keys and undid the three padlocks on the door. The door silently swung open. Ash was lying on the narrow, hard bed staring at the ceiling. Presuming it was just another check; he didn't lower his gaze to the door. He only did so when he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Are you not even going to welcome me?" He sat bolt upright and stared at her.  
  
"Robyn?" he said, as if was dreaming, as if she would disappear any second. He leapt up and stood in front of her.  
  
"No need to look so surprised," she said coldly. "This isn't a social visit." She turned around and saw the guard and Aragorn watching her in the doorway.  
  
"Aragorn, a promise is a promise," she said.  
  
"Very well," he said. "But I will remain out here until you are finished." With that, the door closed. She turned to face him again.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked. He'd been awake all night thinking up any possible outcome from the situation that didn't involve his growing old alone in a prison cell. The only thing he had come up with was that Michelle and Robyn decided to forgive him and take him. But the look on Robyn's face told him that wasn't going to happen.  
  
"I'm asking the questions," she said. "Why, Ash? Why'd you do it?"  
  
"I don't know," he said, sadly. He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. "I don't know. I knew that nothing she was saying was rue, but she was so convincing."  
  
"Don't you love me?" she said. Her voice was void of emotion. It was as if someone was asking the questions for her.  
  
"Yes, I do!" he said. "And that's the reason I've been hating myself. I do love you, Robyn, very much. I can't tell you how much-"  
  
"Yet, you still betrayed us," she said. "It doesn't make much sense. Did your twisted mind tell you that by handing my mother over to them, I'd love you more?"  
  
"No!" he cried. "I would never do that! I know how close you and Michelle are!"  
  
"I don't get it," she said. "I always thought you liked my mom."  
  
"I do!" he said.  
  
"But, yesterday you tried to kill her," said Robyn, starting to loose her temper.  
  
"I'm not a killer, Robyn," he said seriously. The tone of his voice shocked her. She hadn't ever heard him speak so seriously. "I admit that I knew they wanted to kill her. I admit that I took her to them. But I would NEVER try to kill anyone."  
  
"But you did, as good as," she said. "You knew they wanted to kill her, and still you took her to them. I count that as part of a murder plot. If she had died, you'd have been involved."  
  
"But she didn't die," said Ash.  
  
"No, but the baby did!" she shouted. He stared at her for a couple of stunned seconds. "Yeah, you heard me. Mom had a miscarriage last night. Her fight with Becky was too much for her. And if you hadn't taken her to them, that wouldn't have happened. You are a murderer, Ash, and I'll never forgive you." She walked over to the door and pounded on it. Ash jumped up and caught her hand.  
  
"Robyn, please!" he begged. But she just pulled her hand away and left the cell. Once the door had closed, she broke down in tears. Aragorn put a comforting arm round her shoulders.  
  
"To think I loved him once," she said, and then ran down the corridor to the exit. 


	11. Dumb and dumber

Chapter 11  
  
"I called him a murderer," sobbed Robyn. After leaving the Palace, she went straight back to the Houses of Healing. Now she was telling Michelle all that happened in her small conversation with Ash.  
  
"Did you mean it?" asked Michelle, gently.  
  
"I don't know," she said. "In some ways I do and in others I don't. I do believe he is the cause of the miscarriage, but I don't want to believe it. He seemed genuinely sorry, but how can I forgive him?"  
  
"It's down to you to decide," said Michelle. "I can't decide for you."  
  
"Do you think I did the right thing? Going to see him," she said.  
  
"I think, maybe, it could have waited a little longer," said Michelle. "But, I think it was definitely something that needed to be done." There was a long silence where they just sat hugging each other, each deep in thought. Michelle eventually broke the silence.  
  
"Robyn, could you do me a favour?" she said.  
  
"Sure, anything," said Robyn.  
  
"Do you think you could send for Aragorn?" she said. "Politely, if you please. I know what you can be like sometimes."  
  
"OK, do you want me to go now?"  
  
"Please."  
  
"OK, I'll be back to see you later." Robyn hugged her mom again and left the room.  
  
"Let's see how he reacts to me," she said aloud.  
  
  
  
"Michelle, that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard, even from you!" cried Aragorn.  
  
"Thanks for the compliment," said Michelle, sarcastically. "Look, there's not going to be a debate about this. I am going to talk to him whether you help me or not. It's just with your help it'll be easier."  
  
"You know, she is the embodiment of you," said Aragorn, unbelievingly. "It is amazing how alike she is to you."  
  
"She's learnt from the master," she said, proudly. "So, are you going to help me?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?" he said with resignation.  
  
"Not really," she said with a grin.  
  
"That's twice in one day that I've been beaten," he said. "I swear, I'm losing my touch. OK, you can, but same rules apply to you as it did for Robyn. You shall be escorted, probably by myself, to the cell. There, I shall wait outside until you have finished. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed?" she said. "Thank you, Aragorn. You won't regret this. Oh, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Legolas and Robyn about this. Legolas would try, unsuccessfully, to stop and Robyn would probably guess what I'm going to do."  
  
"Very well," he said. "When do you wish to go?"  
  
"Well, I would like to go now, but something tells the Healer won't allow that. Unless..."  
  
"You're already making me take you to see Ash now you want me to get you out of here as well?"  
  
"You won't regret it," she said. "Please, Aragorn, I have to do this, else my daughter may ruin her life like I nearly did at her age." Aragorn sighed and shook his head.  
  
"The only reason I am doing this is for Robyn," he said. "If she hadn't been as good as a daughter to me for the past 15 years then you could forget it."  
  
"Aww, bless," she said.  
  
"Don't mock me or I might change my mind," he said.  
  
"Sorry, your highness," she said, knowing he hated being called that.  
  
"And don't call me that," he said irritably. "I mean it, you're really pushing you're luck. I won't do it if you don't stop."  
  
"Sorry," she said. "You know I'm only teasing. Now please, can you go make the Healer let me go."  
  
"What exactly am I going to say?" he asked. "I can't say I want to take you down to the dungeons so you can talk to a high security prisoner, can I?"  
  
"Say that the Queen requests my presence at the Palace," she said. "Tell him I'll be back afterwards though, that'll make him more willing to let me go."  
  
"You're too good at this," he said, to which she simply replied:  
  
"Years of practice." She shooed him out of the room. "Go on. Go and ask him. The sooner you do, the sooner it's over with and the sooner I can go."  
  
"What if he says no?" said Aragorn. (A/N: -_-)  
  
"Aragorn, you're the King," she said unbelievingly.  
  
"Oh, right, yeah," he said. "OK, I'll be back in a minute." She closed the door behind him.  
  
"And people say I'm stupid!"  
  
************  
  
A/N: Awww, Aragorn thinks of Robyn like a daughter. I don't actually know whether or not he had any daughters at this point after marrying Arwen. If he did, imagine he hasn't, and if he hasn't then imagine he hasn't! Simple! Yep, so Chelle is going to see Ash. She cares so much about Robyn. Bless her little cotton socks... ok, she probably doesn't wear socks. So, it'll hafta be bless her little, er, shoes? Shall I give up now? Thought so. If everybody is nice and leaves me nice reviews I may grace you all with r/n's sometime soon! Luvs Elfie xXxXx 


	12. The eyes of a killer

Chapter 12  
  
"I'm getting déjà vu again," said Aragorn. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"100%" said Michelle firmly. Aragorn sighed and ordered the guard to open the door. Just as it had the first time, the door swung silently open to reveal Ash lying on the prison bed, staring at the ceiling. But this time he sat up and looked at the door. Michelle walked in and sat herself down on a chair opposite him, looking straight at him, intently. Nothing showed in her face. It was unbeknown to everyone whether she was scared, confident, angry, sad.  
  
"That'll be all, Aragorn," she said, without taking her gaze from Ash's face.  
  
"I would have thought I'd be the last person you'd want to see, given the circumstances," he said, once the door had closed. He allowed his gaze to drop to her stomach, then quickly looked back at her face again.  
  
"That's always been a problem of yours, Ash," she said. "You always misjudge me." She paused. "Believe it or not, I don't blame you for what happened."  
  
"You don't?" he said, shock was evident in his voice.  
  
"No, because I know what Becky and Clare are like, Becky in particular," she said. "They're cunning. They twist everything you say and do. They often believe the lies they've created are true and so find it easier to be as they are."  
  
"But I don't get it," he said. "Robyn hates me, understandably. I'm pretty sure most of your family and friends hate me too. But you, the person I actually betrayed, you don't blame me. Where is the logic in that?"  
  
"There isn't any," she said. "And I don't expect you find any in it. If I'm totally honest with myself, I don't understand either. But I can associate with you, Ash. They've done the same to me in the past, before they went mad. I'm guessing they toyed with you until you snapped, when they kidnapped you. Did they say things about Robyn not really loving you?"  
  
"Yeah, they said she was just using me because she was pregnant and she needed support. They said the only reason she stayed with me was because she didn't want the dishonour of being a single mother. They said that the two of you made me go back to her. They questioned my happiness. They questioned Robyn's faithfulness." He put his head in his hands. "I'm so weak. I can see clearly now. I know what they doing. I knew then, but I couldn't stop it."  
  
"Believe me, I know exactly how you feel," said Michelle. "She does love you, Ash."  
  
"She did," he said.  
  
"No, she does," she said. "I think she forgets how much like me she is. How well I know her. She basically told me as much when she returned from seeing you. She called you a murderer, didn't she?" Ash nodded his head. "Well, if she didn't love you, she wouldn't have been so upset by it, would she? She was in floods of tears when she was talking to me."  
  
"You mean it," he said.  
  
"Ash, why would I lie to you?" she said.  
  
"You wouldn't, I suppose," he said.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"But I can't do anything about it. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm in prison."  
  
"Not officially," she said. "You're only here because you have to be. I haven't said whether or note I wish you to be jailed for your 'offence'. By law, you have to be held in a cell until I make my decision. Well, I've made my decision." She saw his face light up.  
  
"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he asked, excitedly. She laughed.  
  
"Yes, I think so," she said. "I'm not going to follow this through. You're probably going to have to stay here for a couple more hours whilst I make it official with the King."  
  
"Why will I take so long?" he said. Freedom was just out of his grasp and it was very irritating.  
  
"Well, this is not a decision that is to be made lightly," she said, "And so I will have quite a few people questioning a) my motives b) my capability of making decisions due to my 'condition' and c) my sanity. Once I have convinced them all that you aren't really guilty of anything, then I will be back to get you."  
  
"Michelle, I could kiss you!" he cried. "But I won't." She laughed again.  
  
"Yes, that's probably a good idea," she said. "We don't want Legolas and Robyn getting jealous. I tell you, it's not a pretty sight." She walked to the door and knocked (quite a fair bit more gently than Robyn did). The door opened and she saw Aragorn waiting with a cautious look on his face. She smiled broadly.  
  
"We have a lot to sort out," she said. She turned to see Ash. "I'll see you later." The door closed and she turned again to Aragorn, who was looking very puzzled.  
  
"You'll... what... but... eh?" was all he managed to say. She began to walk down the corridor, ahead of Aragorn.  
  
  
  
"Michelle, can you please explain what in the name of wonder is going on?" said Aragorn, exasperatedly. She had refused to say a thing on the way back up to the Palace and he was beginning to loose his patience.  
  
"Call me insane, because I know you will anyway," she said, "but I'm not pressing charges against Ash,"  
  
"You're what?!" he said.  
  
"You heard what I said, Aragorn," she said.  
  
"You are insane!" he cried. "Michelle, he tried to kill you."  
  
"Not really," she said. "They basically brainwashed him. If he did it when he wasn't under any influence then I could understand, but he was under an influence."  
  
"And I suppose he told you this," said Aragorn.  
  
"No, actually, I just happen to be the person that knows Becky the most. I know what she is capable of. I know what she does to people. I know what she did Ash." (A/n: O_o)  
  
"Michelle, this is not a decision-"  
  
"-to be made lightly, yes I know," she said. "I've been thinking about it since I arrived at the Houses of Healing. I had nearly decided to go and see him when Robyn returned at lunchtime and told me about her own conversation with Ash. I made up my mind then. And finally, I saw Ash myself. I looked him straight in the eyes and I saw pain, grief and regret."  
  
"How do you know he isn't just a very good liar?" said Aragorn.  
  
"The eyes are a window to a person's soul," said Michelle. "I'm a strong believer of that. You can tell everything about a person from their eyes, especially their emotions."  
  
"You're very resolved about this, aren't you?" he said.  
  
"You've known me near enough 17 years, Aragorn," she said, "you know when I've made up my mind it can't be changed."  
  
"Only Legolas could get round you," he said. Then his eyes flashed as he got another idea.  
  
"Don't even think about," she growled.  
  
"What?" he said, innocently.  
  
"You are not getting Legolas to change my mind," she said. "It won't work. And besides, Legolas doesn't believe Ash is guilty either. Well, at least I don't think he does."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Face it, Aragorn, you've got to release Ash," she said.  
  
"It's a long process," he started but stopped when he saw the look she was giving.  
  
"You're a terrible liar," she said.  
  
"Once all this is done, there can be no turning back," warned Aragorn. "If you find out after he has been released that he really had tried to kill you, that he really is guilty, then there's nothing I can do, unless he tries to kill you again."  
  
"Yeah, I know," she said, dismissively. She wasn't really listening.  
  
"There's quite a bit of paperwork to sort," he said, sensing she wasn't entirely 'with it'.  
  
"Uh-huh," she said.  
  
"You'll be his keeper, in a way, since you'll be signing for his release," (A/N: O_o) he said.  
  
"OK," she said.  
  
"And there's a horse on your head," he said.  
  
"Oki do- wait! I am listening you know!" she said.  
  
"Just testing you," he said, trying not to smile.  
  
"Yeah, well just get on with it," (A/N: Anyone seen 'Monty Python & the Holy Grail'? Lolz!) she said.  
  
************  
  
A/N: Look, don't shoot me coz I can't think of good ways of ending chapters! At least you're getting chapters! And they aren't exactly crap either! Ok, so that was a totally random ending, as well as being lame, but as soon as I wrote 'she wasn't really listening' I just had to have Aragorn say something like what he did. I love doing that to people! It's really funny seeing their reaction! Anyway, like I said in the last chapter, leave me loadsa nice reviews & I might do you some r/n's! Luv ya all millions and squillions! Luvs Elfie xXxXx 


	13. FREEDOM!

A/N: Robyn can be forgiven for swearing. Legolas may have something to say about it, but for now she can be forgiven.  
  
Luvs Elfie xXxXx  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"I'm scared," said Ash. Michelle rolled her eyes.  
  
"Considering you're pretty much a grown man," she said, "you're being very pathetic. You're scared of a 16-year old girl?"  
  
"This isn't just any 16-year old girl," said Ash. "It's Robyn."  
  
"Good point," said Michelle. They were all of about 5 minutes away from Michelle's house where they both knew Robyn would be. Ash had, previously, been enjoying his freedom again, but now he was just plain terrified.  
  
"What do you think she'll say?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I think the first thing will probably be some obscenity (a/n: I love that word!) aimed at me," said Michelle. "Then she won't want you in the house, but I'll let you in anyway. Then she'll probably shout at you a fair bit. Then Legolas will attempt to calm her down, but fail miserably. She'll probably go off in a strop for a bit. And finally she'll sit down, listen to what you have to say, disagree at first, but then think about it and apologise for calling you a murderer and we'll all be happy." Ash stared at her for a minute. "What?"  
  
"That was odd," he finally said. "You really do know her very well, don't you?"  
  
"Well, that's exactly what I would do in her situation," she said, "and she's a mini me, so it makes sense." They had reached the door. Ash took a few deep breaths before he went in.  
  
"I think I'm ready," he said.  
  
"Do you know what I think would be a better idea?" she said. "If you wait out here for a moment while I just prepare them."  
  
"That's fine by me!" he said.  
  
"OK, I'll be back for you in a minute. Just wait here." With that, she disappeared inside the house.  
  
"OK, Keep calm, Ash," he said aloud. "Just tell her how you feel and why you did what you did and you'll be fine." He took some more deep breaths and then leant against the house. 'Eru, help me!'  
  
  
  
"MOM! There you are! I've been so worried!" cried Robyn as Michelle entered the house.  
  
"As have I," said Legolas.  
  
"I've been at the Palace," said Michelle. "The Healer should have told you that. He did know."  
  
"He didn't say a thing except that you weren't there," said Legolas.  
  
"You weren't meant to leave until tonight at the earliest," said Robyn.  
  
"Well, I felt better," said Michelle. "I got Aragorn to get me out. Its useful being friends with the King, you know."  
  
"Aragorn should have known better than that," said Legolas, sternly.  
  
"He didn't have any say in the matter," said Michelle.  
  
"Then you should have known better," said Robyn. "Mom, you can't go round pretending nothing has happened."  
  
"I'm not going round pretending nothing has happened," said Michelle. "There was a perfectly good reason as to why I had to leave."  
  
"Being?" said Robyn.  
  
"I had business to attend to," she said. 'Just bloody ask me,' she thought.  
  
"You didn't do what I think you did, did you?" said Legolas.  
  
"What do you think I did?" she said.  
  
"You went to see Ash, didn't you?" said Robyn.  
  
"Robyn, I'm disappointed," said Michelle. Robyn looked puzzled. "It took you that long to work it out? You're losing your touch."  
  
"Why, mom?!" she said. "Why did you have to do that? Why couldn't you just leave it be?"  
  
"You know, you're as bad as he is," said Michelle. "You immediately jumped to conclusions. You're presuming I went up there and had a real go at him for upsetting you so much, aren't you?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but-"  
  
"Well, you're wrong," she said. "I had a little chat with him about you, but we were mainly talking about Becky. I had other things to sort out as well." She turned towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" said Robyn.  
  
"You'll see," she said. Legolas suddenly understood.  
  
"You didn't?" he said.  
  
"I did," she said. She opened the door and there stood Ash (looking very nervous).  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE?!?!?!" shouted Robyn.  
  
"I told you," said Michelle to Ash. "Come in, Ash."  
  
"Oh no!" yelled Robyn. "He's not coming in here! He's a traitor and a murderer! How could you?!" She turned her focus to Ash. "You knew I loved you! You knew I'd have done anything for you! Yet you still turned against us! You still set up my mom! You still tried to get her killed! What did we ever do to you?!"  
  
"Robyn, I think you need to calm down a little," said Legolas. "Nothing can be sorted if you-"  
  
"There you go again!!!" she cried. "Sticking up for him! He tried to kill your wife and you're standing there sticking up for him!!!" Robyn turned back to her mother to find her trying not to laugh. "I'm glad you find this funny mom! It just shows where you're priorities lie! HE TRIED TO KILL YOU, ERUDAMMIT!!!!!!!!" Robyn stormed out of the room, up the stairs. A few seconds later they heard a door slam.  
  
"You really do know her very well," said Ash. Michelle had to sit down because she was laughing so much. (A/n: she's like me. She has a very odd sense of humour.)  
  
"Could someone please explain to me now what is going on?" said Legolas.  
  
"Oh nothing, it's just I've predicted every single one of Robyn's actions so far," said Michelle. "Earlier Ash asked what she was likely to say ad so I basically told him everything Robyn would do. I've been very right so far."  
  
"She has been amazingly accurate," said Ash.  
  
"And can you please explain why Ash is no longer in prison," said Legolas.  
  
"I don't think he's guilty of anything," said Michelle, simply. "I may be a bitch but I would never send someone to prison for doing nothing. So anyway, I'm pressing charges against him. And yes, I've thought about it a lot, before you say anything."  
  
"I wasn't going to say a word," said Legolas, defensively. "I'm leaving that to Robyn."  
  
"Should my ears be burning?" came a timid voice from the stairs. They all looked and saw Robyn standing at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Have you calmed down a little now?" said Michelle. She nodded her head.  
  
"I'm ready to listen to what you have to say," she said to Ash. "That doesn't mean I'm going to agree with you, but I will listen."  
  
"I think that's our cue to leave," said Legolas to Michelle.  
  
"Oh, right, yeah," she said. "I'll just, er, go and... make some tea! Yeah, that's what I'll do. Make some tea." Legolas and Michelle disappeared into the kitchen. Ash and Robyn sat down opposite each other.  
  
"Well, that was easier than I expected," said Robyn. "Anyway, come on then, now's your chance. Tell me why you did it."  
  
"I don't know," he said. "And that's the truth. If I was in a normal state of mind, I would never dream of doing what I did. But, every single day that they had me, they just kept telling me that you didn't really love, that you'd been unfaithful, that you were using me."  
  
"But you know none of that is true," she said.  
  
"I know," he said. "And I was determined not to let them get to me like they did. I saw straight away what they were trying to do, but when you hear something over and over and over again, you start to believe it. Even if I'd been hand-cuffed to you for the entire time I've known, so I knew there was no possibility at all of you being unfaithful, not that I think you have been, but even if I knew that, the way she said it still put doubt in your mind. I know you love me, I know you wouldn't hurt me like they were saying you had, but if you'd have heard it... it was horrible."  
  
"But you've obviously got some doubts I you believed them," she said. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have been twisted the way you were."  
  
"I have no doubts at all," he said, firmly. "Or at least I didn't until they started at me. That kind of torment is enough to drive anyone over the edge."  
  
"So you honestly believe that I don't love you."  
  
"No! I've never truly believed that!"  
  
"But, you wouldn't have done it otherwise. Unless you don't love me."  
  
"Robyn, I don't want you to ever think that," he said. "I will never stop loving you. Even if you turn away from me now. Even if we go our separate ways now, you'll always be the person I love. I've never felt for anyone what I feel for you."  
  
"But Ash, you aided in trying to get my mom killed. How is that showing that you love me?"  
  
"It isn't, I know that." He stood up and started to pace. "I don't know why I did it. But I would do anything now to prove that I love you. If you asked me to walk away now, never to see you ever again, I would do it because you wanted me to."  
  
"It's all talk, Ash. I don't know that any of this true. You could just be making this all up so you get closer to my mom so that you can try and get her killed again."  
  
"No, Robyn, I'm going to do that. I'm not stupid enough to that."  
  
"Not stupid enough to do what? Get caught again?"  
  
"No, I'm not stupid enough to loose you again. Robyn, I love you." She shook her head.  
  
"A leopard never changes its spots," she said, sadly. "You've betrayed us once. You'll do it again."  
  
"I could never do that to you."  
  
"You already have."  
  
"I couldn't do it again."  
  
"Ash, give up."  
  
"I can't do that either." He sat back down. "I love you too much to just give up. I'll only stop trying when you tell me you don't love me. Can you do that? If you tell me now that you don't love, I'll walk away and never bother you again." She stared at him as if he was crazy.  
  
"Of course I love you, Ash," she said. "That's why it hurts so much. You were able to be convinced otherwise."  
  
"I know a way of showing you that I love you," he said.  
  
"Ash, I don't want you to do anything," she said, exasperatedly. "All I need now is some time to think."  
  
"Please, let me do this," he said. He dropped down on one knee. "Robyn, will you marry me? I know I don't have a ring or anything but, all the same, will you marry me?" She stared at him in total shock.  
  
"How can I-" Michelle flung the kitchen door open and ran at Robyn.  
  
"Robyn! If you throw this opportunity, I will personally decapitate you in the slowest most painful way I know how! Do you realise what kind of questioning I went through to get him out of that bloody prison?!"  
  
"Er, mom, if you don't mind," she said. "I was going to say, before I was rudely interrupted, how can I refuse?" Ash's eyes widened and he stood up.  
  
"You mean it?" he said. She nodded, smiled and then hugged him tightly. Michelle passed out.  
  
"I think that's a good sign," said Robyn.  
  
"You think she approves?" said Ash.  
  
"Well, tough if she doesn't!"  
  
************  
  
A/N: I'm a sucker for romance when it comes down to it. But I couldn't just have her not forgive him, could I? That'd be evil. Well, I am evil, but that's not the point! Now then, I could leave the story here OR I could just do a couple of more chapters about Robyn having the baby. I think I know which one you're all going to say, but I though I'd ask anyway! Luvs Elfie xXxXx 


	14. Disaster strikes

A/N: This is set about a month after he proposed, just so you know!  
  
Luvs Elfie xXxXx  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!" The scream ripped through the whole house, deafening all.  
  
"Robyn, calm down, it's just a little rip," said Michele, trying to calm her hysterical daughter and failing miserably. It was the night before the wedding. Everything had been going smoothly until Mary-Jo moved the wedding dress. A loose thread had caught on the table and now the seam on one side of the skirt was completely undone.  
  
"Think of it this way," said Tracey. "At least Ash has less work to do now." Michelle and Robyn glared at her. "Well, he has."  
  
"You're not helping in the slightest," growled Robyn.  
  
"Well, excuuuuuuuuse me!" she said, and walked off in a huff.  
  
"What in the name of Eru are we going to do?!?!?!" cried Robyn. "The wedding is in 14 hours time. Who is going to get the whole seam stitched up, overnight, without anyone being able to tell it ever ripped in the first place?!?!?!"  
  
"I could do it," said Mary-Jo.  
  
"What?" aid Robyn and Michelle in chorus.  
  
"I could do it," she repeated. They started to snigger. "You can laugh all you want. I happen to be very good sewing."  
  
"Right, er, and you expect me to let you near my wedding dress with a needle and thread because...?" said Robyn.  
  
"I made the top I'm wearing," she replied. She smiled smugly as she watched their faces drop. The top looked shop bought. They had both seen that top many times and they had presumed she'd bought it.  
  
"Oh. My. Eru," said Michelle.  
  
"Where's the needle and thread?" said Robyn, suddenly realising that her saviour was standing before her very eyes and she was doing nothing about it.  
  
Mary-Jo worked long into the night, trying to get the seam perfect. Three... four... five... six times she sewed it up and unpicked it again. On the seventh attempt, she finally got it right. Sure it was four in the morning and it had taken seven tries to get it right, but that wasn't the point.  
  
"Mary-Jo, you don't know how much I love you right now!" squealed Robyn excitedly when she saw it was finished.  
  
"Come on now," said Michelle. "You're getting married in six hours time and you've had no sleep. What time shall I wake you?"  
  
"Well, I need at least two hours," yawned Robyn.  
  
"You need more than two hours sleep!" said Mary-Jo.  
  
"No, two hours to get ready," she said.  
  
"Oh. I knew that."  
  
"Shall I get you up at eight then?" asked Michelle.  
  
"Please," said Robyn and she went up to bed.  
  
The next morning all was well again. Robyn looked even more dazzling than she usually did and all her bridesmaids had turned up and were ready. Saying she was excited was an understatement.  
  
"I can't believe it, mom," she said, almost in tears. "I'm getting married!" Michelle was in floods of tears (much to Tracey's annoyance as she was doing the make-up again).  
  
"My little girl," she sobbed. "All grown up!"  
  
"Are you ready to go?" said Tracey. She was taking control since Michelle was too hysterical to do so.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't want to go yet," said the blushing bride.  
  
"Why?" asked Tracey. "You're not having second thoughts, are you?"  
  
"No, nothing like that," she said. "It's just it's the bride's prerogative to be late and I want to stress his head a little. Anyone for a cuppa?"  
  
At not quite ten o'clock, they made their way to the City Square. When they arrived they found complete chaos and confusion. Aragorn was at the front arguing with someone not known to anyone else.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Aragorn. "You're going to have to either wait until later on today, or re-book the Square for another day."  
  
"I booked the Square three months ago!" cried the outraged man. "We should get the Square first!"  
  
"No, the King's friends should get the Square first," said Michelle, forcing her way over to Aragorn and the random bloke. "We're more important!"  
  
"What kind of system is this?" said the random bloke.  
  
"There's a system?" said Michelle.  
  
"What kind of society are we that let nobility and friends of the King have privileges... hang on. I'm not really standing here shouting at the king, am I?" he said.  
  
"Yes," said Aragorn and Michelle together,  
  
"Uh-oh!" And with that, he ran away screaming.  
  
"Well, that sorted itself out pretty well, I think," said Michelle. "Anyway, let's try again." She walked back over to Robyn and led her to the slightly raised platform in the middle of the Square.  
  
Robyn could have screamed, again. 'Perhaps my family are just doomed to have filed wedding days,' she thought. 'Please Eru, don't let there be any more problems!' She stood beside Ash in front of her Aragorn, her family and the rest of Minas Tirith.  
  
"As the law states," said Aragorn, "this marriage cannot continue henceforth if anyone knows of any lawful reason why these two people should not be bound. Speak now if you will or forever hold your peace." The crowd remained deathly silent for many long seconds. Robyn was dreading to here a voice suddenly cry out with a reason. She envisioned Becky escaping again and coming to get Ash.  
  
"Very well," said Aragorn, breaking the silence. Robyn sighed. "Then let the father of the bride step forward and give away his daughter." Legolas stepped forward and took Robyn's hand.  
  
"I'm proud of you," he whispered. Just as he was about to place her hand in Ash's, an almighty "OI!!!" was heard from the back of the crowd.  
  
"That's my job!" yelled Paul, forcing his way through the crowd to get to the front. "I'm her father!"  
  
"Eww! You're not touching me!" cried Robyn.  
  
"Then you're not getting married," he said.  
  
"You can't stop me!" she said.  
  
"I am right now," he said smugly. She couldn't think of a way of retaliating to that so she turned to Legolas.  
  
"Dad, tell him!" she whined.  
  
"You haven't been her father for 15 years," said Legolas.  
  
"Neither have you!" said Paul.  
  
"No, but I have been for the past 3½ months. And I was for two months after she was born. And she calls me dad," said Legolas.  
  
"But I'm her biological father," said Paul.  
  
"Why don't you both bloody well give me away and be done with it?!" said Robyn irritably.  
  
"Wouldn't that make you married twice?" shouted Mary-Jo from the crowd.  
  
"That's bigamy!" shouted Tracey.  
  
"But she's marrying the same person," said Mary-Jo.  
  
"That doesn't matter, its still bigamy," said Tracey.  
  
"WILL SOMEONE MAKE A DECISION?!?!?!" yelled Robyn. Michelle turned to Aragorn.  
  
"Aragorn, you decide," she said. "You're King."  
  
"Er, yeah," he said, uncomfortably. "What I say, goes. Er.... bye!" He made an attempt to run away but Michelle grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back.  
  
"Make a decision," she growled.  
  
"What do you want me to say?" he squeaked.  
  
"Legolas, of course," she said.  
  
"Legolas is the dad," he said.  
  
"Well done," said Michelle. "You know it makes sense."  
  
"That's not fair!" said Paul. "You were pressurized into that! In fact, she made that decision for you! That's bias!"  
  
"Don't start that again!" shouted Kathrine.  
  
"OK," said Aragorn. "Where were we?"  
  
"Hand," sighed Robyn, on the verge of tears. 'Definitely doomed.'  
  
"Oh yes. Let the father of the bride step forward and give away his daughter." Legolas took her hand again and was about to place it in Ash's, when they got another distraction.  
  
"There you are!" cried a high-pitched, female voice. "I've been looking for you for AGES!!!" Robyn sighed again, but this time angrily as all heads turned to see the new arrival. Every single one of them was shocked. It was the one and only Maria. Mary-Jo and Frodo sank very low so that their heads were no longer visible. Michelle stared at her younger sister.  
  
"Where in the name of Eru have you been?!?!?!" she cried. She was neither excited nor disappointed, just plain damn shocked.  
  
"In the undying lands, looking for them pair," replied Maria, pointing in Mary-Jo and Frodo's former direction. "Oh look, their heads have disappeared. You wanna get that looked at. Is there a doctor in the house........... Square?" Robyn was staring at the new comer intently. Evidently most people knew her, but who the hell was she? Maria felt the eyes boring into the back of her head and she turned to look at Robyn. Eventually they both turned to Michelle.  
  
"Who is this?" they said together.  
  
"Your aunt," she said to Robyn. "Your niece," she said to Maria.  
  
"No, this," said Maria, pointing to Robyn.  
  
"Your niece," repeated Michelle.  
  
"It can't be," said Maria. "The last time I saw her she was a little, red, screamy thingy!"  
  
"You've been gone for fifteen years, you've got to expect some differences."  
  
"Have I?!?!" she said. "Cor blimey! Doesn't time fly! Anyway, she's too young to marry. That's sick! How old is he then?" She looked at Ash and a huge grin spread across her face. "Ooh, hello." Ash turned to Michelle.  
  
"She looks about twelve," he said monotonously.  
  
"She's twenty-seven," said Michelle.  
  
"Am I?" said Maria. That was too much for Ash. He cracked up, fell over and curled up into a ball, laughing silently.  
  
"By the way, I married Legolas," said Michelle, ignoring Ash's randomness. Maria grabbed Michelle's hand and shook it firmly.  
  
"Well done," she said, seriously. "I always knew you'd get taste in the end. He's way better than that freakish Paul guy you went out with." She looked to her right and waved. "Hi Paul!"  
  
"Believe it or not, I'd like to get married sometime today," said Robyn, exasperatedly.  
  
"On the subject of marriage," Sam shouted from the crowd (he decided to stay because Frodo was). "Maria, did you know Mary-Jo and Frodo are married?" Maria's eyes narrowed into venomous slits in her head as she turned her gaze on Mary-Jo, who was standing behind Frodo for protection.  
  
"Well done, Sam," said Frodo. "You just had to open your big mouth, didn't you?!" Sam grinned broadly back at his former master.  
  
Robyn was beginning to get ever so slightly pissed off at the fact that her wedding was falling to pieces around her. She looked at her mom.  
  
"Who did you say she was?" she asked.  
  
"Your aunt," said Michelle.  
  
"She can't be," said Robyn.  
  
"She is. She's my younger sister," said Michelle.  
  
"But she looks younger than me! She can't be. Unless Granddad has been up to some hanky panky."  
  
"I haven't!" said Faramir.  
  
"You better not have," said Éowyn.  
  
"He might have," said Maria. "Oh wait, you're talking about me, aren't you?" (A/N: -_-)  
  
"I haven't done anything!" said Faramir, defensively. "And it would only be with you anyway," he added to Éowyn.  
  
"Eww!!!" cried Maria, Michelle and Robyn at the same time.  
  
Meanwhile, Ash was still rolling round on the floor, laughing. You know, honey, it really wasn't that funny. Anyway, Legolas noticed this and started to feel majorly pissed of for Robyn.  
  
"Get up, you freak!" he said, whilst hauling Ash onto his feet.  
  
"You mean we actually get to finish the wedding?" said Robyn, half sarcastically and half excited. "We were at the hand bit before you ask," she said to Aragorn.  
  
"Yeah, Legolas, do your stuff," said Aragorn. (A/N: O_o) Legolas finally placed Robyn's hand into a still giggling Ash's.  
  
"There now," said Robyn. "That wasn't so hard was it?"  
  
"I think that was the longest marriage, of its kind, in the history of Gondor," said Aragorn.  
  
"Hey, I'm married!" said Robyn. "WOO HOO!!!"  
  
"Let's have a party!" said Maria.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" said Michelle.  
  
*************  
  
A/N: And you thought Michelle's was bad! So what do you think? Quite a fitting title, wouldn't you say? Hey, why don't you just review me and let me know what you think?! Yeah, that's a really good idea! *wink, wink, nudge, nudge* And did you all know I've started a new fic? It is called Silvawen. It's about the character based on me (though I think you probably guessed that). Thanks to Mojo who is my first reviewer for it! Ta bab! Anyway, I'll go type some other chapter for which I decide to write next! Cyber hugs to y'all! Especially you, Tafi! Luvs Elfie xXxXx PS. Guess what? It's R/N time! WOO HOO! Anyway...:  
  
Morgaine: Howdy, nice to have you back! Haven't heard from you in a while! Hmmm, so I guess you want me to write then, do you? Well, here it is? Was I really that evil to Robyn in this?  
  
Rose/Alex: Er... which would you like me to call you? Anyway, all I'll say is: yes, miss. Was this 'back together' enough for you?  
  
Megan: Well, I hope I didn't disappoint. I did leave it at a bit of a cliffhanger on ch.9 though didn't I? Hehehe! I like being evil! So much fun!  
  
Rath: I'm sorry! I did apologise before!!! I know you were looking forward to it, but we can't all get what we want in life! I know, it's a shame, isn't it? But go me for having will power! I did something I didn't want to do! WOO HOO! Go me!  
  
Ow my brain: *trembles whilst reading review* great things? Well, don't get your hopes up too high, I may shatter your expectations. *reads next one* Oh, ok, maybe I wont' then. Thank you!  
  
Mojo: I know, poor Chelle. But she's going to be a Nan so she's got to have some free time. Do you think it's just us Brits that have an odd sense of humour?  
  
And last, but most definitely not least, TAFI: I'm going to send yours in an email, because it is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too long to write to at 6:21am. Thank you for taking the time for some nice long reviews, I will soon take the time to write a nice long r/n! Speak to you soon! 


	15. PARTAY

If you don't understand this a/n, you gotta read one of my other fics called 'A shock to the system' (but before that you gotta read Sue Mary Story). You meet Blaise in an a/n in that fic. But, if you can't be arsed, I'll briefly tell you. She's my muse. She a witch that gives me all my ideas for fics and we don't get along well at all. This is also a continued argument. She will probably be making regular visits in my a/n's from now on. Yes, I've been told a million times that I'm a freak.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long, my darling readers and reviewers! I've been concentrating on other fics again! SORRY! I'm going to try and finish this soon so then I can carry on with the others.  
  
Blaise: That's because you're a freak.  
  
Elfie: Look, you're not on the bio yet, and if you don't stop insulting me, you never will be.  
  
Blaise: I was only stating the obvious.  
  
Elfie: And anyway, I have two things to ask you. 1) Why do you keep ruining my a/n's? 2) Why aren't you in your cupboard? I didn't say you could come out.  
  
Blaise: 1) You ruin them, not me. I make them better. 2) I don't like the cupboard. It's stinky. It smells of your trainers and that isn't nice. Plus, why should I be kept in a cupboard all day and all night and only let out when you want ideas? That's not exactly fair, is it?  
  
Elfie: Ok, we'll make a deal. You can be let out once a day on top of when you're out for idea time. I'm too nice to you.  
  
Blaise: *snorts* Yeah, real nice. Anyway, you can't exactly stop me form getting out. Most of the time I lock myself in anyway, which means I can unlock it and get out. And I'm a witch, so stupid finickety locks can't actually stop me.  
  
Elfie: I am merely protecting you from the horrors of the modern world.  
  
Blaise: I've seen the 'horrors of the modern world'. They're not all that horrific.  
  
Elfie: When have you seen it?  
  
Blaise: I don't sleep, you do.  
  
Elfie: Have you been sneaking out?  
  
Blaise: DUH!  
  
Elfie: I'll take that as a yes.  
  
Blaise: You do that. Now get on with the damn chapter. They've been waiting long enough.  
  
Elfie: Shut up.  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Ash, you've got to do a speech," said Michelle.  
  
"Oh, mom!" whined Robyn. "Does he have to?" She was seated on his lap and was very comfortable. And by the look of the contented grin on his face, so was he.  
  
"Yes, he does," said Michelle. "It's custom."  
  
"But dad didn't-" she started. "Oh wait. Yes, he did. Damn."  
  
"Come on," said Michelle. "It only has to be a couple of minutes long, then you can return to your moaning little wife. Its how it all begins, you know. First she-"  
  
"Mom?" said Robyn. "Shut up." She stood up. Ash stretched his legs and then did so as well.  
  
"Where am I going then?" he asked, apathetically.  
  
"Go to Aragorn," directed Michelle. He walked over to where Aragorn was standing.  
  
"What am I doing then?" he said, in the same bored tone.  
  
"Just stand here and do your speech," said Aragorn.  
  
"But I don't know what to say," said Ash.  
  
"Just thank everyone and tell them how happy you are, how you're glad they all came etc," said Aragorn. He got everyone's attention and then motioned to Ash to begin.  
  
"Firstly, I'd just like to say," Ash began. He scanned the room as he spoke. Big mistake. The moment he laid eyes on Maria, he burst out laughing. Robyn took it as her cue to take over. She stood up and shouted.  
  
"He wanted to say thank you for coming and we're very happy," she said. She looked to Michelle. "Can I have him back now?"  
  
"If you can stop him from laughing, yes," said Michelle. Aragorn stared down at Ash, who was doubled over form laughing.  
  
"Will you stop making a complete fool out of your self!" he said. "The fact that I do it myself on a daily basis is besides the point. Stop it!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" he said. "It's just the...." and he started laughing again.  
  
"Robyn, shut him up will you?" said Legolas. She walked over to Ash, leant over and whispered something in his ear. He immediately stopped laughing and straightened up.  
  
"Is that a promise?" he asked. She smiled.  
  
"I thought that would get your attention," she said. "You know, it really wasn't that funny. But you're forgiven."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever," he said. "But what you said before, was it a promise?"  
  
"Depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On whether or not you stop laughing."  
  
"I'll stop."  
  
"Then I'll consider it."  
  
"YAY!" Ash did a little happy dance on the spot and got an O_o look from everyone.  
  
"No more wine for you," said Michelle.  
  
  
  
Later on, when everyone was considerably more.... 'merry', shall we say? Michelle was sitting talking to Mary-Jo. She saw a shadow loom up behind Mary-Jo but she didn't even have to look up to know what it was.  
  
"Put the frying pan down, Maria," said Michelle sternly, whilst staring into her wineglass.  
  
"Oh, but... grrrrrrr," said Maria. She turned to walk away but then lifted the frying pan again.  
  
"DOWN!" said Michelle. Maria turned and sighed. "And the brick!"  
  
"But I... how can you... you're not even... you're VERY annoying," said Maria. 'There's still the arsenic,' she thought. "Anyone for drinks?" called Maria. "Robyn? Ash? Michelle? Mary-Jo?" The answers she received were as follows:  
  
"YES!"  
  
"HA!" followed by fits of giggles.  
  
"Please."  
  
"Yeah, go on then." Maria crossed the room to where the drinks were being kept. She knew (she'd already checked) that she was well out of Michelle and Mary-Jo's sight.  
  
"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, MARIA!!!" boomed over everyone else's voices. All went silent and everyone stared at Maria.  
  
"Oh bloody hell!" she said. "Is there cameras in here or something? She cannot see me from where she's sitting!"  
  
"You're actually several centuries too early for cameras," said some random guest. "About 2000 years early to be exact."  
  
"Oh, right," said Maria. "Where'd I get this disposable one then? Oh yeah, the Undying Lands. They do loads of really cool stuff there, you know. It's great for shopping."  
  
"We could tell," said Michelle. "Mary-Jo bought several hundred bags of shopping back with her and she's a stingy bugger. It's got to be good!"  
  
"It is!" said Maria and Mary-Jo at the same time. Maria scowled at Mary- Jo.  
  
"Why don't you like me?" asked Mary-Jo.  
  
"You married my man," said Maria.  
  
"He's not your man," said Mary-Jo, defensively.  
  
"I liked him way before you even met him!" said Maria.  
  
"I always meant to ask you about that," said Frodo. "How did you know me? I sure didn't know you before Moria." Maria grinned smugly.  
  
"I have my sources," she said proudly. "Anyway, what was I saying? Oh yeah, how Frodo is really mine."  
  
"He most certainly is NOT!!!" said Mary-Jo.  
  
"I think you'll find that he is," said Maria. "Rightfully, he belongs to me. I liked him longer than you have, so that gives me the right to have him."  
  
"I'm married to him and he likes me more!" said Mary-Jo.  
  
"Do I not get a say in this matter?" asked Frodo.  
  
"NO!" they said in chorus.  
  
"But, you're deciding who I belong to," he said. "Technically, I belong to myself."  
  
"You decide then," said Maria.  
  
"AWHA?" he said. "You can't make me do that!!!"  
  
"But I can," said Mary-Jo. "Who would you rather be with, Frodo? Your WIFE, or an obsessed 27 year old that looks 12?"  
  
"What's wrong with being obsessed?" said Maria.  
  
"Nothing, unless its over a married man..... hobbit," said Mary-Jo. "Anyway, Frodo, make a choice. Wife or kid?  
  
"Well, my wife, of course," said Frodo. "But, it was still an evil thing to make me do."  
  
"HA!" said Mary-Jo. "HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! I told you!"  
  
"I didn't say I would get him," said Maria. "I just said he was rightfully mine."  
  
"Say what you will, girly, you're not getting him! He's mine! And he wants me!" said Mary-Jo. "He chose me over you! HA!"  
  
"All right, no need to rub it in," said Maria, moodily.  
  
"Yes, there is!" said Mary-Jo. "HA!" After about five minutes of taunting, Mary-Jo finally shut up. (A/N: Unfortunately that never happens in real life! She never shuts up! ^_~ Luv ya, hun!)  
  
"Well, that was random," said Robyn.  
  
"Wasn't it just?" said Michelle. "Well, that's my sister and best mate for you. Too random for words."  
  
"You two like that word, don't you?" said Aragorn.  
  
"Most certainly do," they said together.  
  
"Weird," said Ash.  
  
"They always were freakish," said Legolas. Even he'd had one too many.  
  
"What was that, Legolas?" said Michelle.  
  
"Er... you always were... meekish?" he asked. He was too pissed to come up with anything convincing. "All right, I insulted you. I'm sorry."  
  
"Meh! I don't really care," she said. "That doesn't give you an excuse to insult me though."  
  
"As if I would," said Legolas. "Freak," he muttered under his breath.  
  
************  
  
A/N: Everything I write at the moment is just totally random (I love that word!) Everything is really freakish and weird! Oh well, you all know what I'm like. Most of you enjoy it, apparently. Don't know what planet you're on, but thanks all the same. I'm not writing anything else now, b/c I'm knackered basically and I want to go to bed. 'Night all! Luvs Elfie xXxXx 


	16. BABIES!

A/N: There's a saying in this chapter that I heard the other day and I love it! It's such a typical Granddad saying! That's the reason I put it in. And I've purposely made Faramir quite Granddaddy to Robyn because I just thought it'd be funny.  
  
Blaise: What's the point though?  
  
Elfie: Its called humour.  
  
Blaise: But it isn't funny.  
  
Elfie: Oh, shut up and let them read the damn chapter.  
  
Blaise: *silent*  
  
Elfie: *shocked* Thank you.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
It was the Middle of April and Robyn's baby had been due about the start of March. Faramir, being a man, was having a stress attack about the child being overdue.  
  
"What do you mean she still hasn't had it yet?!" said Faramir. "It was due a month ago!"  
  
"Dad, just chill a bit," said Michelle. "Babies don't always arrive on time, you know. They are sometimes overdue."  
  
"But, a month?" he said.  
  
"Yes, Dad, it's not uncommon," she said.  
  
"But I've been gone since the wedding and there's absolutely nothing at all!" he said.  
  
"She will have the baby any day soon," she said. "I wish you would all stop getting so worked up." Ash and Legolas' reactions were beginning to be the same. 'Why isn't it here yet?' 'Is it ok?' 'Is this natural?' 'Is Robyn ok?' Nobody wanted to ask Robyn in case she got too stressed, so all the dumbass questions were being fired at Michelle.  
  
"How can you be sure?" said Faramir.  
  
"Look, don't ask the question if you don't like the answer," snapped Michelle.  
  
"I think someone else needs to calm down a little too," said Faramir.  
  
"Too right I bloody do!" said Michelle. "I've been one hand 24 hours a day since the start of March, should she have gone into labour. I've had about 3 hours sleep or less each night and I also have to look after Robyn during the day. To be perfectly honest, I'm getting a little bit annoyed with the stupid, petty questions you men keep firing at me. You're not the only one's who are stressed, you know! Will this bloody baby EVER arrive?!"  
  
"Are you quite finished?" said Faramir.  
  
"Finished?!" cried Michelle. "You'll know when I'm bloody finished! I collapse from bloody exhaustion when I'm finished! Robyn may be pregnant, but she's not the only person that needs looking after. She's not the one running round doing errands, sending messages, getting food, cleaning the house-"  
  
"Michelle, sit down and shut up before you do yourself a mischief," said Faramir. "We do all appreciate your efforts recently and I apologise on behalf of everyone for not showing it. Is that better?" She looked at her father and smiled.  
  
"Sorry Dad," she said.  
  
"It's ok," he said. "We're all tense, but I realise that you and Robyn are probably feeling the strain the most."  
  
"If you saw the treatment Robyn's been getting recently, you wouldn't think that," said Michelle. "Aragorn has been treating her like his own daughter, Mary-Jo is broody and so spends all her time with Robyn, Legolas has been at her every beck and call, I've been on standby incase she goes into labour and don't really know what has actually happened to Gandalf and Gimli. But, anyway, she has been treated like she's royalty."  
  
"She is, pretty much," said Faramir. Michelle scowled.  
  
"You know what I mean," she said. "She's been living in a lap of luxury, with absolutely no stress or tension."  
  
"Well, it doesn't really matter who's stressed and who isn't, I wold just like to see, if that's at all possible," said Faramir,  
  
"Not at the moment," came a voice from the doorway. The father and daughter looked round. Legolas stood in the doorway. "She's just gone into labour."  
  
"Perhaps you should rant and rave about things more often, Michelle," said Faramir. "It seems to do the trick."  
  
"Don't tell her that!" said Legolas. "She's bad enough as it is."  
  
"Can we just go, please?" said Michelle.  
  
They reached the Houses of Healing. It was amazingly quiet considering Robyn was giving birth. The three entered the room in which Robyn was staying to find her sitting reading a book and Ash slumped in a chair.  
  
"Funny looking baby," said Michelle. Robyn looked up.  
  
"Hiya Mom," she said. "Hi Dad. Hi Granddad, nice to see you back again."  
  
"Er.... baby?" said Legolas.  
  
"Oh, it was a false alarm," said Ash. "She just had a bit of indigestion."  
  
"You had us run all the way here for a bit of indigestion?!" said Michelle to Legolas, angrily.  
  
"Don't blame me," said Legolas, defensively. "I was told to come and tell you she was going into labour."  
  
"You could have made sure before did anything," said Faramir.  
  
"It's not my fault," said Legolas.  
  
"It isn't his fault, Mom," said Robyn. "I told him to go and get you."  
  
"Well, make sure next time," said Faramir. "Anyway, poppet, how are you? Are you keeping well?" Michelle scowled. 'He never used to call me anything like that,' she thought.  
  
"Yep, I'm fine Granddad," said Robyn. "But I've missed you. I haven't seen you for ages."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry," he said. "I'm back for a while now though."  
  
"Ouch!" said Robyn, rather loudly.  
  
"What have you done?" said Michelle.  
  
"I think it's starting..." said Robyn. "It is!"  
  
"Are you sure it's not indigestion again?" said Ash.  
  
"My waters have broken," said Robyn, becoming breathless.  
  
"Are you sure?" said Legolas.  
  
"Of course she's sure, idiot!" said Michelle. "Dad, Legolas, get out of here!" Faramir left quickly.  
  
"Why not Ash?" said Legolas.  
  
"Because he's the father, stupid," said Michelle.  
  
"Well, I'm about to be a sort of grandfather, I think I should stay," said Legolas.  
  
"Do what you want, but don't say I didn't warn you," said Michelle. "Ash, hold her hand. Legolas take mine."  
  
///FLASHBACK///  
  
"One more push Michelle!" said Tracey, excitedly.  
  
"You said that an hour ago!" moaned Legolas. "I can't even feel my hand anymore!"  
  
"I mean it this time!" Tears began to roll down Tracey's face. "It's a girl." She wrapped it in a towel and handed the baby to Michelle. "Congratulations!" Legolas was hopping around the room, nursing his hand.  
  
"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"  
  
"Let me have a look." Said Tracey. She examined his hand and a look of shock spread across her face. "I think you've broken every bone in his hand!"  
  
"He'll get over it." She said, unenthusiastically.  
  
///END OF FLASHBACK///  
  
"Ash, I seriously suggest you don't do that," said Legolas. "She won't appreciate your suffering."  
  
"Ash, I seriously suggest you do," said Michelle. "She'll kill you if you don't."  
  
"WILL SOMEONE HOLD MY BLOODY HAND?!?!?!" screamed Robyn, slightly deafening Legolas for a few seconds.  
  
"On your own head be it," said Legolas, loudly. Ash gritted his teeth and took her hand. She held it firmly, but not painfully.  
  
"This isn't bad," said Ash, wondering what all the fuss was about.  
  
"You wait until the contractions kick in," said Legolas. As he said it, Robyn had a contraction and managed to pretty much crush Ash's hand.  
  
"OWWWWW!!!" he cried.  
  
"Shut up, you wimp!" said Michelle. "You don't know what pain is. You try being in her position."  
  
"No thank you," he squeaked. "This is enough for me!"  
  
"I told you," said Legolas.  
  
"If it hurts, (A/N: If? Why do peeps always say that?) just squeeze my hand, ok? As hard as you like. Ooh, you bitch! I didn't mean that hard!!!" said Michelle. Legolas began to slowly back away. "Don't think you're getting away with it!" She got one of Legolas' hands. "If I have to suffer, so do you!"  
  
"Oh no, not aga-OWWWWW!!!"  
  
Several slow and painful hours passed. The two men eventually got used to the pain, but it didn't stop them from crying out every now and then. Finally, after 16 hours, Robyn gave birth to a boy. Michelle started to cry.  
  
"Oh my..." she said. "I'm a grandmother. I have a grandson."  
  
"I'm a Dad," said Ash, softly.  
  
"OH MY ERU!!!" shouted Legolas. "There's another one!!!"  
  
"What?!" said Michelle and Ash.  
  
"Why me?!" cried Robyn.  
  
"I can see its head!" said Michelle. "Come on, Rob! A few more pushes! Don't listen to them!" Legolas and Ash were whining with pain again. "Come on! Just a few more pushes!"  
  
"Hurry up!" moaned Legolas.  
  
"My poor hand!" squeaked Ash.  
  
"You think you've got it bad!!!" said Michelle. "One more push, Rob, you're nearly there!"  
  
"I bloody hope so!" said Legolas.  
  
"It's a girl," said Michelle, when the baby was finally delivered. Legolas and Ash were in the corner nursing their hands.  
  
"I'm a mother," whispered Robyn. "To twins."  
  
"Ash, get you're scrawny ass over here now," ordered Michelle. "Come and take a look at your children." He came over and took one of the twins from Robyn. He looked at the little boy and gasped.  
  
"Oh my Eru," he whispered. "You're my little boy."  
  
*****************  
  
A/N: Yes, it's a lame ending, I don't care. But, overall, what did you think? Did it make up for the lack of updates recently? I hope so. Luvs Elfie xXxXx 


	17. Faramir is a great granddad, how odd!

A/N: Hey, guess what? I'm updating this fic again! Did you guess? Well done if you did!  
  
Blaise: Please excuse her randomness, she's a bit hyper.  
  
Elfie: I'm happieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Blaise: Yes, Elfie, we can tell.  
  
Elfie: Guess what I bought today? Guess! Go on, guess! GUESS!!!!!!!!  
  
Blaise: *rolls eyes 'coz she's heard this a million times* What did you buy today?  
  
Elfie: A big map of Middle Earth and its all shiny and kinda holographic!!! Its pretty!!!  
  
Blaise: Good for you. Now just get on with the damn chapter. You've had the notes for it since November. WRITE IT UP, WOMAN!!!  
  
Elfie: Jeez, keep your hair on.  
  
  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Legolas had taken it upon himself to go and find Gimli and Faramir. They had to be told the good news... the double good news. Faramir was going to be shocked. 'Where would they be?' Legolas asked himself. 'Stupid question.' He headed straight for the local tavern.  
  
Sure enough, when he arrived, Gimli was sitting outside with a pint of ale in his hand. He was swaying slightly on his stool, so Legolas could tell he'd been drinking all day, if not longer. 'This'll be fun,' he thought. Gimli looked up and saw Legolas before he had a chance to say anything.  
  
"Leg- er... you... er... ELF!" cried Gimli. "Wha'sh 'sit?"  
  
"Twins," said Legolas, joyously. Gimli's expression remained blank for a moment.  
  
"........ tha'sh two, righ'?" Gimli held up three fingers and stared at them for a while, trying to work out the mistake. When he finally got it right, he held two fingers very close to Legolas' face. Legolas raised an eyebrow and nodded.  
  
"Yes, two."  
  
"Sho, 'sit a boy or a....... no' a boy?"  
  
"Ish- it's a boy and a girl," said Legolas, not actually believing he was having this conversation.  
  
"ISH BOTH?!?!" cried Gimli.  
  
"No, it's twins. There are two of them. A boy and a girl."  
  
"Sho..... where'd th'other one com'sh from?"  
  
"No. TWINS. As in two children born together," said Legolas in a very patronizing voice. Every syllable was pronounced loudly and clearly. Gimli had to let it sink in before he replied with:  
  
"Well, ishn't tha' nishe." Legolas was beginning to get very bored and confused with this conversation. He looked around for Faramir, but he couldn't see him. It was very important that he was informed of his new job as great-grandfather. He'd been stressing about it all day and now he wasn't even here to be told the news. 'Typical,' thought Legolas. 'I'm going to regret doing this.'  
  
"Gimli, where is Faramir?" he asked, wishing it hadn't come to that.  
  
"Fara.... Far.... Fara...." Gimli looked a little bewildered. Finally, a light bulb appeared to switch on inside his head. A very dim light bulb, evidently.  
  
" 'e went thash way, Legolash," said Gimli, pointing in both directions. Now Legolas was confused.  
  
"Both ways?" he asked.  
  
"No, don' be sho shtupid, Legolash," said Gimli. "Thash no' posa- posb- possab.... you can' do that! Firs' 'e wen' shthat way an' then 'e wen' shthat way." He pointed left with his right arm and right with his left arm, consequently getting a bit entangled and nearly falling off his stool. Legolas was beginning to get a bit annoyed. All he wanted was a straight answer. It was very late, he was tired, ever so slightly deaf, had just become a sort of grandfather and all he wanted to was find Faramir, tell him and go back home to bed. Though at this rate, that wasn't going to happen.  
  
"Well, where is he now then?" he asked. Gimli sat thinking and looking around for a while. Something seemed to be happening underneath all that red hair, though for the life of him Legolas couldn't imagine what. He seemed a bit puzzled. Eventually something sparked completely and he knew the answer.  
  
"Shlere!" he pointed to the floor behind him. Gimli then smiled like some drug-crazed maniac (A/N: I can see the connection there!) and slid off the stool onto the floor. He began to snore straight away.  
  
Faramir was fast asleep on the floor, like Gimli was. 'Actually, he could be unconscious,' thought Legolas. 'Oh dear. This isn't good. Michelle will hurt him if he is unconscious. A lot.' He gave Faramir a light dig with his foot and nothing happened. He tried again but a little harder and still nothing. He knelt down and shook Faramir.  
  
"Faramir, get up," he said. Still no reply. He shook him harder. "Faramir! Get up!" Still nothing. "FARAMIR!" he yelled. That got him. He leapt to his feet in shock, only to slither back to the floor again down the wall.  
  
"What?! I'm awake!" he cried, drowsily.  
  
"Faramir, you have to wake up, properly," said Legolas. "Robyn has had the babies." Faramir missed the word 'babies'. He did wake up a bit though.  
  
"She has?" said Faramir. "Finally!!! What is it?"  
  
"It is a boy and a girl," said Legolas.  
  
"It's both?!" said Faramir, a horrified look on his face. 'No! I don't want to go through this again!' Legolas whined to himself.  
  
"No, she has had twins," said Legolas.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhh," said Faramir. "Ooooooh! I'm a great grandfather to twins?! That's just great! Typical! Trust Robyn to give lots of hard work. Oh well, I'm still absolutely ecstatic!" Faramir jumped up and down on the spot and made a few whoops but then calmed down. "How is she?" he asked.  
  
"She is very well considering she has just given birth to two children," said Legolas. "I know Michelle wishes to see you, so I suggest you sober up a little before I take you to them."  
  
"I am sober!" said Faramir, indignantly, as he lost his balance by standing still.  
  
"Sure you are," said Legolas, sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I'm more sober than I was," said Faramir. "If you knew how much I'd drunk today you'd say I was completely sober."  
  
"Fair enough," said Legolas. "But on your own head be it." So he lead his father-in-law to the Houses of Healing. When they got it there, Mary- Jo, Tracey, Maria, the Hobbits, Gandalf, Aragorn, Arwen, Ash's parents and a couple of Robyn's friends were all in the room. Needless to say, the room was very full and rather cramped. It wasn't too full though, since it was quite a large room.  
  
"Michelle, I found your father," said Legolas. "Gimli was too drunk to be of any use."  
  
"Is Gimli ever of any use?" she asked. Legolas thought for a moment.  
  
"Good point," he said.  
  
"Um..... ME!!!" shouted Robyn, when the attention on her was beginning to lessen. "I have an important decision to make!"  
  
"You do?" said Michelle and Ash together.  
  
"Yes, I do," said Robyn. "Well, obviously I'm not going to make it alone, but just so you know I am making an important decision."  
  
"Which would be what?" said Mary-Jo.  
  
"Who the godparents are, of course," said Robyn. Mary-Jo and Tracey glanced at each other.  
  
"Tracey, Mary-Jo, separate, now," ordered Michelle. "We are not having a repeat performance. Tracey sit by Aragorn. Mary-Jo sit by Frodo." They did as they were told.  
  
"Okaaaaaaaaay then," said Robyn, being almost the only person that didn't have a clue what they were talking about. "Anyway, godparents. Nowm I have absolutely no idea whatsoever how to go about his. All I know is 1) I've got to make the decision with Ash and 2) I've got to trust the people because if I die they have to look after my kids."  
  
"Well done," said Michelle, sarcastically. "Because that was like rocket science, wasn't it?"  
  
"Shut up," said Robyn. "Leave me alone. I was only saying."  
  
"Don't pick on the new mother," said Maria. "You wouldn't have liked it if people were mean to you when you'd just given birth."  
  
"We were too scared of her to be mean," said Gandalf. "In fact, we still are."  
  
"Hello?!" said Robyn. "Some time today would be nice."  
  
"Well, make a decision then," said Michelle.  
  
"I can't make a decision just like that," said Robyn. "It takes time."  
  
"And it'll take even longer if you don't stop arguing with me," said Michelle. "Now just talk to your damn husband and choose some godparents." Robyn pulled a face at her mom and then turned to Ash.  
  
For what seemed like ages, Robyn and Ash talk quietly together. No one could hear what they were saying, all they new was that they kept disagreeing because every so often one would pull a face or shake their head vigorously. But they did finally come to a conclusion, when everyone was near enough asleep.  
  
"OK!" shouted Robyn, to wake them all up. "We've made a decision about the godfather."  
  
"Is that it?" groaned Pippin sleepily.  
  
"You've been talking for ages," said Merry. "Why've you only decided that much?"  
  
"Just because," she said. "Now then, we've decided that we would like the godfather to be.......... Aragorn."  
  
"Me?" he said. "Me? As in, me?" Robyn started to laugh.  
  
"Yes, you," she said. "I would be honoured if you'd be their godfather. Will you?" Aragorn was absolutely beaming.  
  
"Of course I will!" he said.  
  
"That's good," she said. "Well, one down, one to go." 


	18. Too many damn decisions!

Chapter 18  
  
"Why is this decision so damn hard?" said Robyn. "I now too many responsible women.  
  
"Being who?" asked Michelle.  
  
"OI!" said Mary-Jo, indignantly. "I'm responsible." Michele raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sure you are, Moj," said Michelle, patronisingly. Mary-Jo scowled at her best friend.  
  
"Anyway, moving on," said Robyn. "I need to make this decision."  
  
"Wouldn't it be a better idea to name the children before anything else is decided?" said Legolas.  
  
"ARGH!!!" cried Robyn. "Too many decisions!!!"  
  
"It's only a name," said Maria.  
  
"It's two actually," said Tracey. Robyn let out another stressed shriek.  
  
"Robyn, calm down," said Faramir. "You're going to have a nervous breakdown or something! It's that or wake the children." She took some deep breaths.  
  
"Rob, we can choose a name," said Ash. "I mean two. Damn, that's confusing."  
  
"I'd like something Elvish sounding," said Robyn, completely ignoring her husband. "Not actual Elvish because its too hard to pronounce. But since I can't speak any other language apart from this one, I'm a bit stuck." Legolas smiled and took on his role of Granddad.  
  
"I can help you there," he said. "Along the lines of what?" She frowned slightly.  
  
"Eh?" she said.  
  
"What do you want the name to mean?" he said.  
  
"Oh, er, I don't know," she said. "Something relevant to the child. I get the feeling the boy will take after his father. How about 'the fool'?" Mary-Jo burst out laughing. Ash looked very insulted.  
  
"How rude!" he exclaimed, sounding extraordinarily like a girl. Every one gave him the oddest look, except for Frodo and Pippin who were rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
"I think you married the wrong bloke," giggled Michelle. Ash appeared absolutely horrified that he could do that. He didn't know his voice was capable of going that high.  
  
"Don't say that," said Robyn. "I love him, even if he does sound like a girl."  
  
"Can we just get on with the names now?" said Ash, sulkily. "And I', not gay."  
  
"Oh, get over yourself," said Robyn. "Anyway, where were we?"  
  
"Dalua," said Legolas.  
  
"Same to you," said Michelle.  
  
"No, Dalua, it means 'The Fool'," said Legolas. "And it just so happens that it is a boy's name."  
  
"It is?" said Tracey. "Well, I'm glad you told me that because I wouldn't have guessed otherwise."  
  
"It sounds a bit.... well.... feminine," said Aragorn.  
  
"I like it," said Robyn. "It sweet. And it kinda suits him too."  
  
"Are you saying our son looks gay?" asked Ash.  
  
"No, but it just seems to be right," said Robyn. "Look, just agree with me and be dine with it."  
  
"If our son turns out gay because of the name..." started Ash.  
  
"Don't be so ridiculous," said Mary-Jo. "The kid isn't going to be gay because of a name. Kids turn out gay because of bad parenting." Everyone's faces dropped. She saw it and shrunk back. "Don't they?"  
  
"What in the name of Eru gave you that idea?" said Michelle.  
  
"It was what my mom always told me," said Mary-Jo, scared. "Is that not right?"  
  
"There isn't a reason why," said Tracey. "It just happens."  
  
"Oh. Ok." Mary-Jo blushed deeply. (A/N: I have been ordered to inform you that this is not what the real Mary-Jo thinks. She's not that stupid. Almost, but not quite. ^_~ Luv ya honey!) The hobbits started to giggle and Michelle was shaking with silent laughter.  
  
"Right then, well, we'll just move on, yeah?" said Faramir.  
  
"So, are you calling him Dalua or not?" asked Maria.  
  
"Yes," said Robyn. Ash gave up. He knew he was not going to win. He sighed.  
  
"Yes," he said, exasperatedly. Robyn smiled at him.  
  
"Good," she said. "Now what about our daughter?"  
  
"How about Ceridwen?" said Legolas. "I've been thinking of it for a while now, if you had a daughter.  
  
"Ooh, that's pretty!" said all the girls in the room together.  
  
"I think they like it," said Frodo.  
  
"Well, it's made them happy," said Aragorn. "Perhaps it will shut them all up for a bit." As he said that, Arwen passed Ceridwen to Robyn and held Dalua herself. All the women then went 'gooey' (as the men called it) and started cooing. "I spoke too soon."  
  
"Ceridwen it is then," said Ash. "Now that one I like. What does it mean though?"  
  
"High Priestess," said Legolas. "I think."  
  
"Cool!" said Robyn. "How do you know all this, Dad?" She received many 'duh!' looks.  
  
"Well, I'm an Elf, so I just know," said Legolas, confusedly. "It's what being alive for 3000 years does to you."  
  
"Oh right, yeah, I knew that," she said. "Anyway, babies." The women continued with their former activity.  
  
"Shouldn't we carry on choosing the godmother now?" asked Ash.  
  
"Mother and baby bonding moment here," said Robyn, irritably. "Will you just wait a moment?!" She kissed the top of Ceridwen's head and then Dalua's and placed the two in a cot next to her own bed.  
  
"Are you ready now?" said Ash.  
  
"Yes," she said. "Do I look as if I'm doing anything? No, exactly."  
  
"There's no need to be so bitchy, Robyn," said Michelle.  
  
"Look, I've just given birth, aren't I allowed to be a little hormonal?!" sad Robyn, angrily.  
  
"Robyn, chill," said Ash.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!!!" she said.  
  
"Robyn, will you quiet down a bit?" said Michelle, looking concernedly at the babies.  
  
"No, I will NOT!!!" she cried (the miracle babies still not stirring!). Tears began to overflow, though she had no idea why.  
  
"Robyn, calm down now," said Legolas, seeing Michelle's anxiety over the children. "You'll wake the babies and stress yourself out." She sighed and took some deep, shuddering breaths. Michelle and Ash stared at Legolas for a moment.  
  
"Have you any idea how much I am hating you at the moment?" said Michelle.  
  
"Why?" said Legolas.  
  
"Because you can control my wife and her daughter better than we can," said Ash.  
  
"You're just jealous," said Robyn, sweetly, her tantrum passing. "Now then, godmother." Tracey and Mary-Jo went immediately on guard again and glared at each other. "Any offers?" asked the young mother. The two competitors, who were formally sitting, leapt in the air.  
  
"MEEEEEE!!!!!!" they bother yelled at exactly the same time, still the children didn't wake. They stirred slightly, but didn't wake.  
  
"Any other offers?" said Robyn.  
  
"I'll do it," said Mary-Jo, calmly.  
  
"No I will," said Tracey.  
  
"No I will," said Mary-Jo.  
  
"No, I will."  
  
"No, you're wrong, I will."  
  
"I am not wrong, I will make a way better God-mother you, Mary-Jo."  
  
"I think you'll find you won't."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Will-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" said Michelle. "We're not going through this again."  
  
"After that performance, neither of you are being godmother," said Ash. "I don't trust you. I was thinking Arwen." The Queen of Gondor looked very flattered and smiled at Ash. Robyn's face soured slightly. 'That's only because you fancy her,' she thought.  
  
"I'm not sure," said Robyn. "However much I think shed make a wonderful godmother-" she over-emphasised the word 'wonderful' "-if something were to happen to both the King and Queen then my children would be left with no godparents. And that's not wise."  
  
"Well, who then?" said Ash. "I've always been told that it can't be immediate family, so that rules your Mom and my Mom. You've said no to Tracey, Mary-Jo and Arwen. What about Maria?" Everyone, including Maria, fell about laughing. That was a good one. "Or maybe not."  
  
"What about.... no, doesn't matter," said Michelle.  
  
"Say it," said Robyn. "You never know."  
  
"No, it's all right. I haven't seen her for absolutely ages. Anyway, she probably wouldn't want to."  
  
"Mom, who? Say it before I hurt you."  
  
"Oh, alright, I was going to say Tafi." Robyn's face lit up.  
  
"Oh my gosh," she said. "Yes!"  
  
"Who?" said Ash, totally confused.  
  
"Tafi is one of Michelle's really close friends, though they have begun to drift apart, sad to say," explained Legolas. "She helped Michelle raise Robyn if and when she could. She's sort of like Robyn's second mom. But also sort of not. Yes, I realise that makes no sense."  
  
"But I don't know her," said Ash. "How can I entrust my children to someone I don't know?"  
  
"All of my side of the family and friends know her," said Robyn. "She is a natural mother yet a great laugh. I don't think you could find anyone better to be godmother."  
  
"I want to meet her first," said Ash, severely.  
  
"Don't you trust me?" asked Robyn.  
  
"I don't know this woman you're talking about. I'm not just going to-"  
  
"Ash, don't push your luck," said Michelle.  
  
"You're stepping a fine line," growled Robyn.  
  
"So you blame me for caring?" demanded Ash. "Would you rather I didn't care? Didn't get involved? In fact, would you rather I just wasn't here at all?"  
  
"It might make life a little easier, yes," hissed Robyn. Ash glared at her.  
  
"Fine," he said. He stood up and left. Robyn watched after him in disbelief. She didn't think he would actually go, else she wouldn't have said it. Well, not with as much spite anyway.  
  
"He just walked out on me," she said, quietly. "He actually walked out on me. One hour after our children are born... and he's walked out." Robyn started to cry.  
  
"I'll go after him," said Faramir and chased the runaway husband. Michelle looked at her daughter and shook her head.  
  
"Why do you have to be so bloody like me? Honestly, woman." She said. But the sight of her daughter in floods of tears immediately quenched her doubt. She sat down next to her daughter and put an arm round her shoulder. Everyone else watched, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Oh honey, don't cry," said Michelle, softly. "He'll be back in a minute. You just pissed him off, is all. When he comes back, just apologise and-"  
  
"Only if he apologises first," Robyn sobbed.  
  
"You will apologise to Ash when he walks through that door, Robyn, no disputes," ordered Michelle. Robyn's reply was more sobs.  
  
"It's what you need to do," said Legolas. "You two will sort it out. You'll see."  
  
"If you say so." 


	19. Random

A/N: NOOOOO!!! The boot has gone!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"There now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" said Michelle. After retrieving Ash, she had made them both apologise to one another. Though reluctantly, they had done so.  
  
"S'pose not," mumbled Robyn.  
  
"We all understand that you were only looking out for your children's welfare, Ash," said Legolas, "but when it comes to Tafi, you don't have to question. There is absolutely no fault you can find who her."  
  
"Alright, I agree," said Ash, quietly. Robyn smiled at him.  
  
"When you meet her you'll realise she's a brilliant choice," she said. "You won't have any regrets. I promise." Ash looked at her and smiled back. He didn't reply, he simply took her hand.  
  
"Well, that was interesting," said Mary-Jo.  
  
"Not as interesting as some of your opinions," said Tracey. Everyone began to snigger at Mary-Jo, who blushed again.  
  
"It was a simple mistake," she hissed. "If you're brought up being told something and never told anything different, then how are you supposed to know the truth."  
  
"Tell us, Moj," said Michelle, "if homosexuality is due to bad- parenting, what is sadomasochism caused by?" (A/N: That is such an odd word! I just had to put it in! If you don't know what it is, look it up in the dictionary. And didn't I make Chelle sound clever then? Didn't even think that was possible!)  
  
"Sado-whatta-who?" said Mary-Jo, completely confused.  
  
"Dammit! For once I sound clever and people don't even know what I'm talking about," cursed Michelle.  
  
"I understood," said Legolas.  
  
"And I did," said Robyn. Her parents and husband gave her extremely odd looks.  
  
"You know, you just don't admit that in front of your parents," said Ash.  
  
"Well, Michelle is my mom," said Robyn. "What do you expect?" That seemed to settle everyone's worry. That was a very good excuse.  
  
"Er, shouldn't we send a message to Tafi telling her she's now a godmother?" said Faramir, suddenly thinking of that small technicality.  
  
"Anyone know where she is?" asked Tracey.  
  
"I haven't heard form her in quite a while," said Michelle. "Last I heard, she was in Rivendell. She was doing up the place, now that the Elves have gone. I think she said she was going to live there."  
  
"Well, it's a start," said Robyn.  
  
"I think we'll have a bit of a shock when we see her," said Michelle. "She told me she fell in with a bad crowd..... and then fell out with them."  
  
"What kind of bad crowd?" said Ash, his former doubts resurfacing, eyes narrowing on his mother-in-law.  
  
"Oh, nothing major," replied Michelle, nervously. "Just a bit of illegal magic, you know. Nothing out of the ordinary."  
  
"What?" said Ash, hoping he'd heard wrong.  
  
"Now, before you go mad, she hasn't changed personality wise. She just looks different. And is now a different race as well, er, sort of. But she's still Tafi. Kind, caring, good with children, generous, lovable - don't give me that look, please."  
  
"How can she be reliable if she tampers with magic?"  
  
"Tampered. The '-ed' is very important. She doesn't any more. She definitely learnt her lesson. Plus it only accidentally happened. She met one of them through a mutual friend. Then, before she knew it, she was in all kinds of dodgy stuff. When she'd tried to get out of it they made her into a-"  
  
"Into a what?" asked Robyn. Michelle frowned and tried to smother a laugh.  
  
"A purple sorta Elf with bright orange hair." Robyn roared with laughter.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" she repeatedly gasped. "OOH! That's funny!" Although everyone around her was giggling, they weren't quite as bad as she was.  
  
"You can calm down a bit now, Rob," said Ash. "I will meet her, mainly because I want a good laugh, but I suppose she doesn't sound that bad." He began to laugh again, setting everyone else off.  
  
  
  
So, later that day, Aragorn sent a messenger in search of Tafi (the reason they got Aragorn to send it was because that way the message would go the quickest).  
  
"Now, you have to bear in mind it's going to take at least about 4 months before we get any form of reply, if she's in Rivendell, that is," said Aragorn as they watched the messenger leave.  
  
"Yes, I'm very aware," said Robyn. "Thank you, Aragorn." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, which made Ash's temper a little more bitter. (A/N: They're both as bad as each other. Eru, they jealous so damn easily!)  
  
"Shouldn't we be going now?" said Ash sharply. "I'm hungry and would like to go home for some dinner."  
  
"Well tough," said Robyn. "We're going to Mom's for lunch. She wants to see the twins."  
  
"She saw them an hour ago."  
  
"Well, she wants to see them again, is that a crime?"  
  
"If she tries to kidnap them it will be," said Aragorn. Robyn and Ash both gave him 'whatever' looks and turned back to one another.  
  
"Er, yeah, anyway," said Ash. "What were we saying? Oh yeah, Michelle. I wish you'd tell me when you made plans."  
  
"Why?" asked Robyn.  
  
"So that I know my own social life."  
  
"You don't have a social life."  
  
"Yeah, you made sure of that one."  
  
"Was that a dig?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Alright then, go out every night. I don't care. Just leave me at home, on my own, with the twins. Leave me to do all the work and jobs. Leave me to tidy up the house and feed the kids and wash up and change the nappies (diapers) and-"  
  
"I think he gets the picture, Robyn," said Aragorn, feeling immensely sorry for Ash. "I don't think he meant he was actually going to go out, just that he'd like the opportunity, even just to turn it down." Robyn glared at the King.  
  
"Did I ask you?" she said. "No, so shut up." Ash started to giggle. "What is so funny?!"  
  
"Only you," he said. "Only you could get away with that. Not even your mom gets away with shouting at the King of Gondor."  
  
"What can I say? I'm special," she said with a grin.  
  
"Yes, you are," said Ash. "And I love you. But I wish you wouldn't argue with me all the time. It gets so annoying."  
  
"Yeah, you've got to make a guy feel loved sometimes," said Aragorn, not learning his lesson.  
  
"Oh, she does that," said Ash, grinning maniacally. "But we can't do that in public." Aragorn looked grossed out.  
  
"Too much information there," he said. "I don't want to know."  
  
"Well, I've got children, haven't I?" said Robyn. "Where did you think they came from? A hole on the ground? Well, I've got news for you, mister. What really happens is-" That was Aragorn's cue to run away quickly, which he did successfully. "Sure fire way to get rid of almost anyone," she said smugly.  
  
"Almost anyone?" asked Ash.  
  
"You don't expect it to get rid of Mary-Jo and Tracey, do you?"  
  
"Good point. So, are we going to Michelle's now?" A wicked grin flickered across Robyn's face. Ash wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.  
  
"No, I think I'd rather go home," she said. "I'm 'tired'." Realisation dawned on him. It was good thing.  
  
***********************  
  
A/N: Ok, so, how random was that chapter? I'm just filling in spaces. I couldn't leave you thinking that Ash and Rob hated each other and I couldn't leap into what I'm going to do next, so I wrote this random fill in chapter. Hope you don't mind. 'Course you don't. Anyway, I'll just pop off now and update this chappy. Bysey Bye! Luvs Elfie xXxXx 


	20. The arrival

A/N: I have a public announcement to make I would like to say: WELL DONE NISSIE!!! I'M MEGA, MEGA, MEGA PROUD OF YOU DARLIN'!!! My wonderful best mate achieved a C in the Maths Exam we had in January. This is the highest mark you can get on the Intermediate paper (I think) so I'm very, very pleased! Luv ya, hunni! All I have left to say is this:  
  
In a stable home you need vegetable porn.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!" Robyn proclaimed to the world. She then proceeded to prance around the room shouting "YAYA!!!" at the top of her voice. She clutched a piece of paper in her left hand.  
  
"Rob, calm down," said Ash. "Can you please tell me what you're so excited about?" But his wife continued to joyfully bounce round the room. Michelle and Legolas sat at the table, watching their daughter with confused looks on their faces. None of the three realised it was just over four months since the message to Tafi had been sent.  
  
"She's coming back! She's coming back! She's coming back! She's coming back!" Robyn sang. She began to spin herself round in circles.  
  
"Does anyone else feel dizzy?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Very," agreed Michelle. "Robyn, sit down now, before I knock you out! Honestly, girl. Much more of that and you'll get motion sickness. Calm down, then tell us what on earth has made you so hyper all of a sudden." Robyn sat down and was silent for a moment,  
  
"That's better," said Ash, but he spoke too soon. Robyn exploded once more with excitement.  
  
"TAFI HAS AGREED AND SHE'S COMING HOME!!!" yelled the young mother.  
  
"Now why couldn't she just have said that in the first place?" said Ash.  
  
"Since when has Robyn ever made things easy for us?" said Legolas. "She's like her mother."  
  
"Point," said Ash with a nod.  
  
"She's actually coming back?" said Michelle, ignoring her husband and son-in-law.  
  
"Yes!!!" squealed Robyn. "She's on her way back already!" She jumped up and down on the spot. "She'll be here in a few days!"  
  
"In a few days?" echoed Ash. "But how? And how do you know?" Robyn shot a 'duh' look at him.  
  
"It's in the letter, dummy," she said, waving the piece of paper at him. "She said she was going to leave a few days after the messenger had left because she had to get everything sorted, she is in Rivendell by the way mom, and she said she'd be as quick as she could and that she couldn't wait to see us all and to meet Ash and to see the kids and-"  
  
"Robyn, breathe," instructed Legolas. "You're going to pass out if you don't." She sat once again in silence whilst she did as she was told. Ash and Michelle scowled at the Elf, it was becoming a usual occurrence in Robyn and Michelle's houses.  
  
"Look, I can't help it if she listens to me and not you," said Legolas, in his own defense. "Stop looking at me like that. It should be her that you're annoyed with."  
  
"That's not the point," said Michelle. "It's you that can control her."  
  
"You're just jealous," said Legolas. "You know I often wonder which of you two is the child. Well, technically, you're both children compared to me, but you know what I mean."  
  
"If we're both children," began Robyn, now reasonably calm and able to think logically, "does that mean you're a paedophile? Because mom is a child." Michelle and Ash's eyes widened in shock and their jaws fell open. Legolas sat in thought.  
  
"ROBYN!!! That's a horrible thing to say to your father!!!" exclaimed Michelle.  
  
"I was only asking," said Robyn. "I didn't actually call him it."  
  
"As good as," said Ash.  
  
"Daddy, tell them," she whined. "I didn't really call it you. You know I love you really."  
  
"She's got a point actually," he said.  
  
"I do?" said Robyn.  
  
"She does?" said Ash and Michelle.  
  
"Yes," he said, thoughtfully. "It's quite sick by Elven standards. You haven't even come of age yet. Perhaps that's why father didn't look happy when they arrived for the wedding." Michelle's shocked expression changed to one of worry.  
  
"But you don't care, right?" she asked, anxiously.  
  
"Well, I should," said the Elf, cautiously, she whimpered slightly, "but of course I don't. Don't be so silly." She sighed and smiled. Ash was shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"I can't believe you just called your father a paedophile and got away with it," he said. "You are way too spoilt." Robyn stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Shouldn't we start getting ready for her?" queried the spoilt one. "We don't know when she's arriving. It could be tomorrow for all we know. And the house is a complete mess. And who is she going to stay with?"  
  
"What do you mean?" said Ash.  
  
"Well, fir enough, she's coming back for the children, but she's one of mom's best mates. So, is she going to stay here with us or with mom and dad?"  
  
"I'm not fussed either way," said Michelle.  
  
"Neither am I," said Legolas. Ash shrugged.  
  
"Nor me," he said.  
  
"Well, I think it might be a better idea for her to stay with mom and dad," said Robyn to Ash, "because she may not get all the sleep she wants or needs at ours. So long as that's ok with you?" The last part she directed at her mother.  
  
"We just said it was, didn't we?" said Michelle. "But let's stop yakking and get on with the tidying. Eru knows this place needs it, let alone ours."  
  
They spent the next two days tidying up both houses and making preparations for Tafi's arrival. It was very exciting and rather chaotic. Mary-Jo and Tracey couldn't wait to see her, Ash had no idea what to expect, when Legolas had last seen her, she'd been somewhat.... forward. Michelle was stressing a lot, because she wanted everything to be perfect and Robyn was displaying similar symptoms to those that of when she received the letter from Tafi.  
  
Three days after the letter, Tafi arrived with much splendour. Pretty horses, decorations, bells, heralds, you know, the usual. The orange and purple sorta Elf rode, elegant and composed, behind a line of escorts bearing silver trumpets.  
  
"Oh my goodness," said Michelle. "You are so extra." Tafi spotted the group of people (Robyn, Ash, the twins, Michelle, Legolas, Mary-Jo, Frodo and Tracey) awaiting her and grinned maniacally.  
  
"HI GUYS!!!" she cried. She waved energetically and stood up to great them. Big mistake. With about as much grace as an elephant doing ballet on ice skates, she came crashing to the ground. There was a communal gasp as the crowd rushed over to her. They all stared mutely for a moment.  
  
"I'm ok," came a weak, pained voice from somewhere within the pile of clothes on the ground. Michelle somehow managed to find a hand and helped the disgruntled sorta Elf to her feet.  
  
"Thanks Chelle," she said. "Ahem. I'll try again. HI GUYS!!!" She threw her arms around Michelle's neck and they both started to laugh.  
  
"Why haven't you written to me for ages?" asked Michelle.  
  
"Well, I've been in Rivendell doing up the place, as you know, so I've been quite busy," stated Tafi. "I'm going to get my own colony of sorta Elves. Apparently I'm not the only person this has happened to." Michelle raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't want to know," she said.  
  
"I'm going to be the new Lady of Rivendell," she continued.  
  
"I want to know," said Michelle.  
  
"Well, it's been decided that since I'm the one who thought to renovate Rivendell, I should be in charge. And since I'm in charge I can make all these cool, important decisions." She grinned mischievously.  
  
"What did you do?" sighed Michelle.  
  
"Oh, I haven't done anything.... yet," she giggled. "I'm considering renaming it." She glanced at Legolas. "Something like.... Tafiville." Legolas looked mortified.  
  
"You can't do that!!!" he cried. Tafi started laughing.  
  
"I'm just joking. Keep your hair on. It's staying as Rivendell." Legolas gave her a wary look, but accepted this to be the truth. She gave him a hug (whilst trying to goose him. Michelle slapped her hands away before she got a chance though). "Hiya Legolas."  
  
"Hello Tafi," he replied. Tafi turned again.  
  
"MARY-JO!!! TRACEY!!!" she exclaimed. "I haven't seen you two in years! Especially not you, MJ!" She hugged them both at the same time. As she did, her eyes settled on Robyn, who was holding Ceridwen. She gasped. "Oh my Eru! Robyn?" Robyn smiled at her 'second mom'.  
  
"The one and only," she said. Tafi clamped a hand over her mouth. Robyn handed Ceridwen to Ash. He now struggled to hold both children, since he didn't have a very good hold of Dalua in the first place. She walked over to Tafi.  
  
"I haven't seen you since you were, like, 13," said the sorta Elf.  
  
"It's great to see you, though you've changed a little since last time," giggled Robyn. Tafi grinned.  
  
"So have you," she said. "You look more like your mom than ever." They embraced fiercely.  
  
"Let me introduce you to my children, your godchildren," said Robyn. "This is Dalua." She placed Dalua in Tafi's arms. "He's a boy, before you think otherwise. It's a boy's name as well, before you say anything."  
  
"Sounds a bit gay if you ask me," said Tafi. "But I love gay guys, so that's ok." (A/N: Just to let you know, Tafi, that none of my mates or myself are homophobic! We all love gay blokes and are very, VERY jealous of you!!!) She did the usual 'cootchie coo' baby noises and handed him back to his mom. Robyn swapped the babies over.  
  
"And this little madam is Ceridwen," said Robyn.  
  
"Awwww, what a pretty name," she said. Tafi held Ceridwen and repeated her former actions and noises. "Oh, they're so beautiful," she whispered. "Oh, I think I might cry."  
  
"Don't be so silly," said Mary-Jo, skeptically.  
  
"Shut up," said Tracey. They glared at each other for a while.  
  
"I wish you two would stop arguing all the time," said Michelle. "It's getting really annoying."  
  
"They never used to argue," commented Tafi.  
  
"Its ever since neither of them got picked to be godmom the first time round," explained Michelle. "And when they got rejected the second time, they became bitter and now blame one other."  
  
"Er.... excuse me," interrupted Ash, feeling a wee bit pissed off that he was being left out and ignored.  
  
"And you are?" asked Tafi.  
  
"Oh yeah, this is my husband, Ash," said Robyn, dismissively. Tafi looked him over appreciatively.  
  
"So that's why you've got such gorgeous kids," said Tafi. "Beautiful mother. Handsome figures. Hmph. It figures. So, anyway, what are we going to do?"  
  
"Well, we have to go and see Aragorn first, mainly so that you can say hello, but also so he knows you're here," said Robyn.  
  
"How could anyone not know?" said Tracey. Tafi looked at Michelle.  
  
"Chelle, why on your daughter on first name terms with the King of Gondor?" she asked.  
  
"She always has been," replied Michelle. "He's like another dad to her. She has a lot of other parents, doesn't she? Anyway, and he spoils her rotten. Git."  
  
"Don't call Aragorn a git," demanded Robyn. "He's not a git. He's lovely."  
  
"You're biased!" said Michelle. Tracey, Mary-Jo, Michelle and Tafi all then burst out laughing.  
  
"BI-ASSED!!!" they cried.  
  
"17 years and you still find that funny?" said Legolas, shaking his head.  
  
"No, not funny," said Mary-Jo, "hilarious."  
  
"Ok, I have no idea what the hell you are talking bout, so can we just go to the Palace now?" said Robyn.  
  
"Good idea,' said Legolas. "They can follow behind at their own pace. You just know they are going to be talking for hours and taking a very long time about it."  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Dehydrated snow  
  
All I'll say is there something that I'm hoping is going to be a shock in the next couple of chapters. ^_^ Luvs Elfie xXxXx 


	21. A heart to heart

E/N: Raziel the she-elf!  
Chapter 21  
  
*~ 8 years later ~*  
  
Michele lay on the couch with her head on Legolas' lap. Her mind was in turmoil. She had a difficult decision to make. Robyn was currently on her way to Rivendell with Ash and the children to visit Tafi, so she couldn't confide in her as she usually would. Mary-Jo and Tracey weren't able to make a sensible decision and Legolas would be reluctant to make the right one. She was on her own. Legolas could sense her unease and his brow creased.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked after a while. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Yes, I suppose," she replied. "I'm just thinking."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Just things." She broke eye contact and turned her head away. Legolas frowned again. What was troubling her so much that she wouldn't talk to him? The shared everything, never kept anything from one another. This was very uncharacteristic of her.  
  
"You know you can tell me anything, Hyalma*," he said. She smiled again and took his hand.  
  
"I know," she said. "And it's nothing against you, it's just..." she trailed off.  
  
"What?" He was intrigued to know.  
  
"It doesn't matter," she said.  
  
"Please tell me. It worries me that you are so distressed and I can do nothing."  
  
"I think I'm ready to leave," she said quietly.  
  
"Leave?" he echoed. "What do you...? Oh."  
  
"Yes, oh. I think we should go to the Undying Lands." Legolas had to let it sink in before he said anything in response.  
  
"But what about Robyn and Ash and the twins?" he queried  
  
"Rob is 25 now and Ash is 27," she said. "They can look after themselves."  
  
"But Ceridwen and Dalua are only 8, they'll have to grow up without grandparents."  
  
"They've got Dad and Éowyn. You know Dad dotes on them."  
  
"It's not quite the same, is it?"  
  
"And anyway, people are starting to talk."  
  
"What do you mean? About what?"  
  
"About us. You look like my toy boy."  
  
"Since when have you cared what people think?"  
  
"You want to be a trophy husband?"  
  
"Hyalma, you have to think about this properly."  
  
"I have. Legolas, if I stay here, I'm going to die."  
  
"I know." He sighed. "But I guess I just don't want to leave. Robyn isn't my real daughter, and Ceri and Dalua aren't my real grandchildren, but you know I've never really taken any note of that." Her eyes welled up as she heard the affection in his voice. It reminded her of how much she loved her family and how much she would them all.  
  
"I'm 41 and not getting any younger. And you promised me. You said when I was ready..."  
  
"I know I did, and I would never break my word to you, but I didn't expect it so soon."  
  
"Well, if I leave it any longer I'm going to be old and decrepit." Legolas rolled his eyes. "And how can you love an old, decrepit thing?"  
  
"I will always love you, Hyalma, whatever you look like."  
  
"Yes, but still. It's what we've got to do. We have to leave."  
  
"Very well. When do you wish to go?"  
  
"Well, do we not have to pass Rivendell on the way to the Grey Havens anyway?" Legolas stared at her for moment.  
  
"You mean leave without letting them know?"  
  
"That was the general idea, yes. We pack now and go to Rivendell to say bye to everyone." She said that last sentence very cheerfully. It was a very big contrast to the former sorrow. A though popped into Legolas' mind.  
  
"Hyalma, you know that unusually quick change of emotion then?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're not pregnant, are you?"  
  
"Well, there was something... nah, I'm just kidding." He sighed again. "Are you trying to unsuccessfully change the subject, Mr. Greenleaf? Because it won't work."  
  
"I know not to bother anymore." He grinned at her. "I will leave when you want us to. I just think that we should wait for them to return before we go."  
  
"They won't be back for months. It'll be a waste of time. Why not kill two birds with one stone and go? We'll stay with Tafi for a while and then carry on. It'll be easier n Rob that way too."  
  
"What's Robyn got to do with it?"  
  
"You seriously think she won't insist on going with us? Well, she'll actually want to go all the to the Undying Lands with us, but I'm not going to allow that. She'll go with us to the Grey Havens to see us off though."  
  
"Ok." He was reluctant to leave his family and friends behind, but he understood Michelle's need. And he'd lived 15 years without her, 15 torturous years. If he lost her for good, as was inevitable in staying in Middle Earth, he would be heartbroken, stricken with the only disease that could kill an Elf. Grief. He just wished there was another way around it.  
  
"That's what you get for loving a mortal," his father would say. 'But she's worth it,' he thought. He smiled inwardly. 'Of course she's worth it.'  
  
They decided to leave most of their belongings to Ash and Robyn. All they were taking with them was provisions to last them until Rivendell, a couple of changes of clothes and some blankets. They wouldn't need anything else. They didn't tell anyone of their plans until the day of their departure, it was a sad day indeed. Tracey and Mary-Jo were furious that Michelle hadn't told them sooner, but they let it pass and concentrated on crying. Aragorn and Arwen were very sad also, though Aragorn swore to Michelle that he would look after Robyn and the children if and when they need it and would always keep an eye on them. Little Eldarion, who was now merely 3 years old, was upset to know Uncie Wegowas and Auntie Chewwe were leaving, but he soon started giggling again when Michelle gave him a small teddy bear with a sea shell on it to remember her by.  
  
"We will certainly miss you, Michelle," said Aragorn as he hugged her. "You provide us with much entertainment, along with stress." Michelle laughed.  
  
"We've certainly ha our fair share of problems over the past 25 years," she said. "But we've overcome them. Yes, some took their time, 15 years to be precise, but they're sorted. I shall not remember the bad things but the good."  
  
"Oh, but you can't forget about Paul," sniffled Tracey. "All the times me and Tafi have beaten him up, and when Legolas tied him to the fountain-"  
  
"You're never going to forget that, are you?" he said.  
  
"Nope! And when you one custody of Robyn," she continued. "He's a bad memory, but he creates very, very good and funny memories."  
  
"Good point," said Michelle.  
  
"So, what are you going to do with all this time on your hands, Chelle?" asked Mary-Jo.  
  
"I have no idea, but I'm sure I'll find something," she answered.  
  
"Well, we should get going," said Legolas. "The sooner we leave, the sooner we get to Rivendell."  
  
"This coming from the man who didn't want to leave 5 days ago." Michelle raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I can never do anything right," sighed the Elf.  
  
"I suppose we should leave though," said Michelle. The couple went round the group of friends one last time before mounting their horse and leaving for Rivendell.  
  
"Take one last look at your old life," said Legolas as they passed through the gates.  
  
*****  
  
*Hyalma - Shell.  
  
E/N: But it's not finished yet! There is more. We have yet to see Robyn's reaction. And I know that them leaving now doesn't tie in with what really happened after LOTR, but hey, this is fiction and I'm unleashing my imagination! Probably not very well, but oh well!  
  
All that remains to be said is:  
  
Babies are screaming blobs! 


	22. Elfie and Blaise ruin a fond farewell

A/N: Kinky Castle!!!  
  
HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! WOO HOO! Guess what?!?!? It's a month till my birthday!!! Ooh yeah!!! *starts singing* I'm 16 in a month!! A month! A MONTH!!! WOO HOO!!!!!!!!! Roll on April 16!!!  
  
I'm done now. Enjoy!  
  
Blaise: Freak.  
  
Elfie: *shocked* Where the hell have you been?!  
  
Blaise: On holiday.  
  
Elfie: On holiday? Where to and who with?  
  
Blaise: I went to Ilmer, The Holiday Camp For Rejected Muses. And I went with Callopera.  
  
Elfie: *looks insulted* I never rejected you! And who the hell is Callopera?  
  
Blaise: Callopera is GoT's muse. She hasn't been rejected, as such, but she wanted a holiday so I told her, I mean, asked her to come with me. And you forgot about me!!!  
  
Elfie: Um, no I didn't, I just..... erm..... ok, I forgot about you. But I missed you!  
  
Blaise: Really? Are you feeling ok?  
  
Elfie: No, really, I did. I've got lots of stuff to tell you. Guess what?  
  
Blaise: Oh not this again. Elfie, can't you get over this? It's a childish game  
  
Elfie: Please, just guess.  
  
Blaise: *guesses stupidly, not meaning it* You became someone's muse.  
  
Elfie: Yeah, how'd you know?  
  
Blaise: *jaw drops in absolute shock and horror* Y-y-you are a..... muse?  
  
Elfie: *missing the insult* Sure am! I inspired Freja to write a battle scene in her book and then GoT told me that that makes me a sort of muse. So I am now Freja's muse. My new title is Silvawen the Elf Crumpet the Muse!!!  
  
Blaise: *faints*  
  
Elfie: ARGH! She died!!! What do I do? What do you do with dead muses?!?!  
  
Blaise: I'm not dead, dimwit, I fainted!  
  
Elfie: Oh. *feels stupid*  
  
Stupid: Please don't feel me like that.  
  
Elfie: Oh, sorry. *puts him down* There you go. Anyway, what did you want to faint for?  
  
Blaise: *looks very confused but then sighs exasperatedly* 0_o You know, Elfie, you're really spoiling the mood of this chapter. It's meant to be sad. This is not a happy chapter.  
  
Chapter: Nope, I'm not happy at all.  
  
Blaise: *eyebrow raised* Why do things keep coming to life in here?  
  
Elfie: *shifty eyes*  
  
Blaise: Elfie, what did you do?  
  
Elfie: It was just a bit of fun. I didn't do anything illegal. Or at least I don't think I did.  
  
Blaise: What. Did. You. Do?  
  
Elfie: *shifts from one foot to the other looking guilty* I got accepted into a Coven. I'm a witch.  
  
Blaise: *bursts out laughing* HA! That's the funniest thing I ever heard!!! You! A witch!!! *becomes serious* But that was a really stupid thing to do. I'm already a witch. Two witches in the same house, one of them being you, is NOT a good idea. And stop trying to be me!  
  
Elfie: I'm sorry, Blaise. I just thought it would be fun. And then I tried to make one of my posters come alive but it didn't work and lots of other things did instead.  
  
Blaise: You should have just asked me.  
  
Elfie: You weren't here!  
  
Blaise: *muttering to self* I knew leaving her alone was a mistake. I should have got someone to watch over her. *to Elfie* Look, I'll make a deal with you. I'll make you most favourite poster come alive IF you tell this Coven that you are no longer interested.  
  
Elfie: O_O *blink blink* DEAL!!!! DEAL! DEAL! DEAL! DEALDEALDEALDEALDEAL!!!!!!!!!!! DEEEEAAAALLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!  
  
Blaise: *covers ears* All right. Calm down. Ok, which one?  
  
Elfie: *points to favourite*  
  
Blaise: *mutters some weirdy sounding stuff and suddenly Orlando Bloom is standing in the middle of the room, wearing only black trousers*  
  
Orlando: *looking extremely confused* Er... hi. Where am I?  
  
Elfie: *faints*  
  
Blaise: *grinning* Well, that's shut her up.  
  
Orlando: I say again, where am I? *Looks around the room and sees the 143 pictures of him* HOLY MOTHER OF CHEESE!!!  
  
Blaise: Yes, it's sad, isn't it? You're standing in a fangirl's bedroom, mate. Jesus, this is just like one of my fantasies. Hang on, let me do a check list. Me: check. Orlando: check. Elfie's bed: check. *shoves Elfie in the cupboard and locks it* No Elfie: check. Orlando's clothes: half check. Ok, everything is good here!  
  
Orlando: *whimpers*  
  
Blaise: I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want a bit of fun. It gets very lonely being a muse, you know. *pouts and makes eyes water*  
  
Orlando: *doesn't want to feel sorry for her, but can't really help it* Er, yeah, I'm, um, sure it does.  
  
Blaise: *bottom lip trembles and a couple of tears flow*  
  
Orlando: Aww. Come here. *hugs Blaise*  
  
Blaise: *grins maniacally* Enjoy the chapter, folks! And wish me luck!!!  
  
Chapter 22  
  
They rode in silence. The atmosphere was tense and neither knew what to say. Legolas could see a couple of tears running down Michelle's cheeks. He understood it was hard for her to do this, it was hard for him too, but part of him couldn't help questioning why she wasn't happy to be going to Aman, home of the Valar. He presumed that in situations like this, Elves and Humans must differ tremendously. He didn't know what to say to comfort her, so he simply took her hand and kissed it.  
  
Michelle appreciated and yet loathed the silence. She was glad that she had the time to think, but her thoughts were not pleasant and part of her longed for him to say something, anything. She glanced at him every now and then and studied his handsome features. Not a single thing had changed about him. His looks, his manner, his lively personality, his charm. Everything was the same. 26 years and he was exactly the same. '26 years?' she thought. 'Surely it's not that long. How can it be? That's so long ago.' She sighed inwardly. //You may still feel 15, but you certainly don't look it!// said a cruel little voice in her mind. //You wear well for 41, but let's face it. You're past it.// \\He loves you no matter what,\\ said another, kinder voice. //But for how long?// \\He will never stop loving you. He loves you for you.\\ //But even an Elf can only stand so much.//  
  
"I think I'm going schizo," said Michelle, suddenly.  
  
"Pardon?" said Legolas.  
  
"I'm arguing with myself in my head," she said. "I'm going crazy. I think I must be tired."  
  
"Well, it is nearly sunset and we've been riding for about seven hours straight," he said. "I suppose we should rest for the night now. The horses will be in need of it."  
  
"Where are we going to stop? We can't just stay out in the open?"  
  
"I think we'd be safe enough. There aren't any enemies anymore, Hyalma." She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Yes, I know that. But there's still rain, isn't there? There's no shelter out here."  
  
"Well, we'll have to ride further then." He shielded his eyes from the setting sun with one long hand and peered into the distance. "There's a small patch of trees about three quarters of an hour's ride ahead. Do you wish to keep going, milady?"  
  
"Yes, I do, because if it rains tonight, as it looks it might, and I get wet and cold, I'll blame you completely."  
  
"I'll keep you warm, though I'm not sure about dry," he said with a grin and a wink. "But if you do get wet, I'll gladly help you change your clothes."  
  
"I'm sure you will. And I can't think for the life of me what's going through your mind at the moment."  
  
"Well, I'll just have to show you then." He steered his horse nearer hers and tried to awkwardly kiss her (E/N: So very random! Horny Legolas! Lolz! I don't know what possessed me *shifty eyes* ^_~) but she teasingly spurred her horse and galloped away laughing. Legolas glared at her playfully.  
  
"I don't find that funny," he called. "You'll regret that!"  
  
"Oh, will I?" shouted Michelle. "What are you going to do?" Legolas spurred his horse and began to gallop towards her. She started her horse back at a run.  
  
Not even half an hour had passed by the time they reached the small patch of trees. Their silly little game of chase had proved useful as well as fun. Exhausted, but still laughing, Michelle dismounted and sat on the ground with a thump. Legolas went to find some firewood whilst she got the blankets out and prepared some food to be cooked. When he returned, Legolas sat close to Michelle and snuggled up to him.  
  
"I'm completely shattered," she said with a yawn as Legolas wrapped a blanket around them both. She stared into the fire and smiled. She felt her eyelids begin to droop. Very soon both woman and Elf were fast asleep.  
  
Legolas was awoken the next morning by a very loud:  
  
"AAARRRGGGHHH!!! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!"  
  
"I could ask you the same question," replied a female voice. He sat bolt upright. 'NO! Not her! Anyone but her!' he pleaded in his mind.  
  
"Maria! Tell me before I beat it out of you!!! ordered Michelle. Maria sighed.  
  
"I'm on my way home," she said. "I've been in the Shire for years with Merry and Pippin. I figured I should show my face back home. Anyway, on my way last night and I'm starting to think I should get some sleep, then I spot this little speck of light in the distance. So I thought I'd come towards it and see what it was, it might have meant food. Turns out I was in luck."  
  
"You ate our food?" said Legolas.  
  
"Only what you left out," she said defensively.  
  
"You cheeky cow!" said Michelle.  
  
"Well, anyway, I followed the light, obviously," continued Maria, "and who should I find but my big sis and the not-quite-as-sexy-as-Frodo Elf dude, all cosy in each other's arms by the fire. It was quite cute really. You both looked really content with each other. Reminds me of some of my fantasies about Frodo, actually."  
  
"Too much info, Maria!!!" cried Michelle. "I do not want to know!!!"  
  
"So where are you two of to then?" asked Maria.  
  
"We're leaving," said Michelle.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Leaving. As in parting, exiting, departing, saying farewell. Check a dictionary," said Legolas.  
  
"Ooh, moody," said Maria.  
  
"Don't call my husband moody," demanded Michelle. "You shouldn't ask such a stupid question. We are going to Rivendell, if you must know, to see Tafi, Robyn, Ash and the kids. And then we're going to the Grey Havens." The could see the very few cogs turning in Maria's tiny brain.  
  
"Isn't that the Elf place thingy with the boats and stuff?" she eventually asked.  
  
"Yes, well done. Have a cookie," said Michelle, sarcastically. The younger sister raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You're still saying that?" she asked. "Chelle, you're...... old. You used to say that to me when you were 5."  
  
"Hey, what can I say Old habits die hard," said the elder sister. "Anyway, we're going to the Undying Lands."  
  
"Cool, I think you'll like it there," said Maria. "Lotsa shops. So, when are you coming back?" Legolas and Michelle looked at one another and shook their heads.  
  
"You don't come back from Aman, Maria," said Legolas.  
  
"But I did."  
  
"You're the exception," said Michelle. "They were probably trying to get rid of you."  
  
"Oh well, enjoy yourselves," she said. "So, how's Frodo.... and that woman?"  
  
"Mary-Jo and Frodo are fine," said Michelle. "They've got a kid now." Maria's face dropped.  
  
"They've what?" she growled.  
  
"Yeah, he's called Mado Hobman-Baggins."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL KINDA NAME IS THAT?!?!?!" cried the angry, youngish girl.  
  
"Well, Mado is a mixture of Mary-Jo and Frodo, and Hobman is a mixture of Hobbit and Man. But, since it sounds more like a hobbitish surname. In fact, Frodo swears there is a Hobman somewhere in Hobbiton, but he's not sure, he can't quite remember. It's the old age setting in. So, anyway, they made his surname into a double barrel one. He's six now, bless him. Already as tall as his dad."  
  
"They're making bets back home about what they reckon he'll look like," said Legolas. "We reckon he'll be a 6'0" hobbit."  
  
"But some reckon he'll just be a really small man," said Michelle. "He's got his dad's curly hair and hairy feet, but his mom's grey/blue eyes and fair skin."  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrr," muttered Maria. "Perhaps I shouldn't go back home yet then. Might do something I'll regret. I'll go with you two to Rivendell instead. I'll go back home with Robyn when she eventually leaves." Michelle and Legolas' eyes widened in fear.  
  
"NO!" cried Michelle. "You can't!!!"  
  
"And why not?" demanded Maria.  
  
"Because..... because....." stumbled Michelle.  
  
".... Because Mary-Jo has been spreading rumours about you," said Legolas, quickly. "Yeah, rumours. She, uh, says things like, um..."  
  
"...You're a slut!" finished Michelle. "Yeah, things like that. Says you're scared of her too!"  
  
"WHY THE LITTLE-!!!"yelled Maria. "Just you wait till I get back home!" She ran over to her horse and quickly checked the reigns and harness. She jumped on the horses back. "Chelle, thanks for being my sister. We never really got along, at all, but I did appreciate you really. Enjoy the rest of forever! Bye Legolas!" And with the she rode off.  
  
"How random is that girl?" said Michelle after several silent minutes.  
  
"How is it she just pops up everywhere?" asked Legolas.  
  
"She's a freak. And she's got that thing Clare could do. Bitch."  
  
"Good point. Scary child."  
  
"Maybe we should head off ourselves. It'll take forever at this rate."  
  
"But we've got forever."  
  
"Not until we get there we haven't, now hurry up!"  
  
It took them a further 1½ months to reach Rivendell, when they got there they were greeted with much surprise, but joy also.  
  
"Chelle? Legolas? What are you doing here?!" cried Tafi as they rode into the courtyard. Michelle gave Legolas a look to silence him.  
  
"We haven't seen you for ages, so we thought we'd come and visit you," she said. "And I missed the kids."  
  
"NANNY!" came a high pitched squeak.  
  
"Don't be silly, Ceri, Nanny's at home," said a female voice.  
  
"AND GRANDDAD!" said an almost identical high pitched cry.  
  
"Dalua, don't encourage your sister," said a male voice.  
  
"But-"" said the two voices in unison, sounding as one.  
  
"NO, buts," said the female, sternly. "I've told y- Mom?" Robyn, Ash and the twins appeared at the top of a nearby staircase.  
  
"Yep, it's me," said Michelle. Robyn ran down the stirs.  
  
"Why are you here?!" she squealed, flinging her arms round her mom and dad's necks.  
  
"We got bored, so we came to say hi," said Michelle. "HI!"  
  
"NANNY!!!" yelled Ceridwen, again.  
  
"GRANDDAD!!!" yelled Dalua. The little boy was in total awe of his granddad, he absolutely doted on him. The Elf caught him and lifted him up as his grandson practically flew threw the air at him.  
  
"Whoa there, little one!" said Legolas as Dalua practically strangled him.  
  
"HIYA GRANDDAD! What're you going here? How are you? Did you bring me something? How long are you here for? How long did it take you to get here?" This line of questioning continued for about five minutes. Your average granddad would have gotten annoyed by this, but luckily for Dalua, his granddad was an Elf with an extraordinary amount of patience.  
  
"Well, unfortunately, I haven't got anything for you this time, I'm afraid," said Legolas. "I can't believe I forgot you. You'll just have to make the most of having me and Nanny here instead. Is that ok?" Dalua sighed.  
  
"I suppose so," he said. (E/N: Cheeky git!)  
  
"Dalua! Don't be so cheeky!" said Robyn.  
  
"It doesn't matter," said Legolas. "He's just excited."  
  
"Dalua, get down. I want to give Granddad a hug," demanded Ceridwen.  
  
"Why should I?" argued Dalua.  
  
"He's my granddad too, you know!"  
  
"So! I love him more than you do!!!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Dalua! Get down!"  
  
"Shut up, Ceri!!!"  
  
"Dalua," said Ash firmly. "Don't be mean to your sister."  
  
"Come on, little one," said Legolas, placing him on the floor. "It's only fair. I can't have favourites, you know."  
  
"Well, you're my favourite, Granddad!" said Dalua. "You're the bestest granddad in all the world!"  
  
"Thank you, Dalua," he said warmly. He picked Ceridwen up. She gave him a kiss and a hug. "Hello Ceridwen."  
  
"No, Granddad, say it properly," she said.  
  
"Sorry. I should have remembered. Vedui, Ceridwen.  
  
"Vedui..." she paused. "She wrinkled her nose in thought.  
  
"It begins with 'n'," prompted Legolas.  
  
"N... n... oh, I know, nostari atar," she said with a giggle.  
  
"Well don," he said.  
  
"This is news to me," said Robyn, an eyebrow raised. "When did Ceri start learning Elvish?"  
  
"Ages ago, Mom," said Dalua. "It was when we was-"  
  
"Were, Dalua," corrected Ash.  
  
"We WERE at Uncle Aragorn's house and Ceri was talking to Auntie Arwen about Elves and stuff 'coz she really likes them and then Auntie Arwen said about Elvish and Ceri thought it was rally pretty," explained the young boy. "And then Auntie Arwen said about how Granddad can speak it too, so Ceri went and asked him to say some stuff and to learn it to her."  
  
"Teach it to her," corrected Ash. Dalua sighed.  
  
"Teach it to her," he echoed.  
  
"Well, why weren't we informed?" asked Robyn.  
  
"You never asked," said Michelle.  
  
"How could I ask when I didn't know?"  
  
"You should take more of an interest in what your daughter does."  
  
"Don't you two start arguing," ordered Tafi.  
  
"Why would we argue?" said mother and daughter in unison.  
  
"I really wish they wouldn't do that," said Ash to Legolas. "It's creepy."  
  
"I agree," said the Elf.  
  
"Well, let's not stand in the courtyard all day," said Tafi. "Come inside, get some rest. I'm sure you're both very tired."  
  
Michelle and Legolas decided not to tell anyone of their plans until the day before they were leaving for the Grey Havens. They decided it would spoil the atmosphere if everyone knew, and they didn't want that. A week they stayed until Michelle began to get restless again.  
  
"We have something to tell you," said Michelle, at the end of an evening meal. "There is actually another reason why we came to see you."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Tafi.  
  
"We're leaving."  
  
"Leaving?" echoed Robyn.  
  
"We're going to the Undying Lands," Legolas clarified. Robyn's goblet crashed to the ground.  
  
"You're what?" she whispered after some time.  
  
"Our time has come," said Michelle. "We have to leave now."  
  
"No, you can't," said Robyn. "What about me and Ash? What about the children? What about your life here?"  
  
"You don't need us anymore," said Legolas gently. "You and Ash are adults now, and the Dalua and Ceridwen still have Faramir and Éowyn."  
  
"And our life in Middle Earth won't last much longer," said Michelle. "Not together, anyway." Robyn began to cry. Michelle walked round the table to her daughter and embraced her.  
  
"You can't leave," she sobbed. "Mom, you can't leave. Please stay."  
  
"It's not an option," said Michelle, quietly. "If Legolas and I are to be together properly, we have to go. If we don't, I'll die and he could too."  
  
"Why now? Why can't you wait? It's so soon!"  
  
"I'm getting a serious feeling of déjà vu here. Rob, I'm already 41, if we wait much longer, I'll start getting paranoid. I'll look old and he won't. My imagination will start working overtime and conjure ideas I'd rather not have. I won't be happy. If we go now, I won't be paranoid and I can forever remember what a wonderful daughter I have. I'll remember my beautiful grandchildren. And I know I'm leaving you in safe hands. Ash is a loving, kind and genuine man, who I know will take great care of you all. I've also made Aragorn promise hell look after you, not that it took any persuading. You will be fine without us."  
  
"But you won't be here."  
  
"You don't need me."  
  
"Yes, I do. How can I be a good mother without you to guide me?" Michelle started to cry as well.  
  
"You're already a brilliant mother, Robyn, you don't need a guide."  
  
"I'm only a good mother because you're here to help me."  
  
"Don't be silly."  
  
"What if I told you I was pregnant?" Michelle looked shocked.  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"No, I just thought it might work."  
  
"Mommy? What's wrong?" There was a small pitter-patter of feet on the wooden floor as the twins entered the dining room, hand in hand. Ceridwen's head was tilted in concern. Ash stood up and went over to his children.  
  
"Mommy is just a bit upset at the moment, Ceri, but don't worry, Nanny will make sure she's all right," he reassured his daughter. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Dalua had a bad dream and I couldn't help him get back to sleep," she said, watching her mother carefully.  
  
"I want Granddad," sniffled Dalua.  
  
"I'll put them back to bed, Ash," said Legolas. "Come on, you two." He took both their hands and led them out.  
  
*****  
  
"Granddad?" said Ceridwen, tentatively, as Legolas tucked them into their shared bed.  
  
"Yes, Ceri."  
  
"Why was mommy crying? I don't like it when mommy cried." Legolas paused. The children weren't meant to find out until the following morning, but he had to tell them something. Ceridwen would get it out of him eventually.  
  
"Let me tell you a story," he said.  
  
"Ooh, goodie! I like your stories," said Dalua, sitting up.  
  
"Lie back down," instructed Legolas. Dalua did so. "Good boy. Now then, this is only part of a story that my father told me when I was a young child, for the whole tale is a very long one. It's about a place called Arda. Now Arda is an extremely beautiful land created by the great Eru for the Valar. They protected it and tended the earth and grew the beasts that made the land so beautiful. And after a time, the Elves the very first to be born, came to live in Arda, making it even more beautiful. They arrived on great ships and the Valar rejoiced. This happened thousands and thousands and thousands of years ago, long before I was born. In that time, some of the Elves returned to Middle Earth, they were called the Noldor, and some stayed. But now, when my people grow tired of living for so long, because some of us live for very long indeed, they go to a place called the Grey Havens. There, there are big ships waiting to take them back to Arda. And any mortal lucky-"  
  
"What's a mortal?" asked Dalua, sleepily.  
  
"People who die from being really old, like we will," sad Ceridwen, just as sleepily.  
  
"That's right, Ceri. It's said that any mortal lucky enough to go to Arda will stop aging. They won't get any older and they'll never die. So, not only is it beautiful and joyous to live in, you will never die there. But the only bad thing is now, you can never come back."  
  
"Is it a bit like heaven?" asked Dalua.  
  
"In a way, yes," said Legolas. Although extraordinarily tired, Ceridwen began to think. She was a very clever child, much more so than her brother, and she caught onto things very quickly.  
  
"You and Nanny are leaving, aren't you, Granddad?" she asked. Legolas kissed each child's forehead.  
  
"Sleep now," he whispered. He silently left the room and closed the door.  
  
He returned to the dining room to find it empty, so he presumed they would be in what used to be the Hall of Fire, which at one time would have been filled with the laughter and song of his people and kin. He smiled grimly. It was quite saddening really, but he knew he would be seeing them all soon, in Arda, so that filled him with some joy.  
  
Sure enough, when he entered, he found his four companions, along with several of Tafi's colourful 'subjects'. Every head turned to face him as he entered.  
  
"Are they asleep?" asked Robyn, still sobbing slightly.  
  
"Yes," replied Legolas. "They were out like a light the moment I left the room." Legolas went and sat next to his daughter, putting an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Can't you even wait a few more years?" she asked. "Can't you even wait until they've grown up properly?"  
  
"I'm afraid not," said the Elf. "There is no more time for us here, Robyn."  
  
"When are you leaving Rivendell?" Michelle and Legolas looked at one another. They were going to have a seriously distraught daughter on their hands.  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"TOMORROW?!?!" cried Robyn. (E/N: She's going to wake the kids again at this rate!) "Why so soon? Why can't it wait? If you won't wait a few years, at least wait a couple more days!"  
  
"No, Rob, we leave tomorrow," said Michelle. "We have known this since we arrived. We leave tomorrow evening. We'll spend one last day with you before we go."  
  
"Let me go with you! I don't want to lose you both. Let me go to the Undying Lands with you!"  
  
"You're needed here, Robyn," said Legolas. "You can't go."  
  
"Then let us at least go with you to the Grey Havens. Let us at least see you off."  
  
"Very well. I suppose it's only fair," said Michelle.  
  
The following day, they explained the situation to the children, although it turned out they'd figured out the basics themselves from 'Granddad's story'. Apparently, after Legolas had left the room, Dalua had been full of questions that Ceridwen had attempted to answer. But, despite this, Dalua was still extremely upset to learn fully of the loss of his grandfather.  
  
"We're not leaving until this evening," said Legolas to the crying twins. "And even then, you're coming with us to the Grey Havens. Do you remember me telling you that, Ceri?"  
  
"That's where the big ships are that you and nanny are going to get on," she sobbed.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"And you can't come back," said Dalua.  
  
"No, we can't," said Michelle. "But we'll never ever forget you. We lover you very, very much and we never want you to forget that."  
  
"We love you too, Nanny," said Ceridwen, hugging Michelle. "We won't forget, will we, Dalua?"  
  
"No, not ever!" he said, hugging Legolas.  
  
They spent the day doing things the twins wanted to do, playing silly games like hide and seek and tag (E/N: Can you really imagine the graceful Master Legolas playing tag? Lolz!) But they all knew when the sun began to set that the time had come. The fun was over, it was time for them to leave.  
  
"Are you ready?" asked Tafi, trying her hardest not to cry. She couldn't go with them, so this would be the last time she ever saw her best friend.  
  
"Yes," said Michelle, trying equally as hard. "I'll miss you." They hugged fiercely.  
  
"And I shall miss you," wept Tafi, quietly. She hugged Legolas. "You'd better look after her."  
  
"I will," he promised. She wiped away a few rogue tears.  
  
"And I'll be seeing the rest of you soon," she said. "Dalua, Ceri, be good or won't be able to come and see me again."  
  
"We will, Auntie Tafi," they chorused. And without another word, the six family members rode off.  
  
Three weeks later, nearing sunset, the family rode into the dock. The twins eyes widened and their mouths dropped at the sight of a HUGE ship. Even as their parents help them to dismount, they couldn't tear their eyes away.  
  
"Wooooooooooow," they said together. "Biiiig." Robyn smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. How could she be happy when her mother, the best friend she'd ever had, was leaving forever? It didn't seem right that everything was going on as usual. Why wasn't everyone mourning?  
  
"At least you get to say goodbye," said Legolas, as though reading her thoughts. "Some people aren't that fortunate."  
  
"But it doesn't seem fair," she said. "We shouldn't have to be split apart like this. Eru is a cruel man. Whether it's because Elves are immortal and we are not, or be it that he brought you together, it's cruel."  
  
"I'd say the first," said Michelle. They looked at her. "For had he not brought us together, you wouldn't have such a wonderful father."  
  
"Stepfather," said Legolas, sadly.  
  
"No, YOU are my real father," said Robyn., hugging him tightly. "And I'll miss you no less than I'll miss Mom. I love you, Dad."  
  
"I love you too, Robyn."  
  
"Oh, would you two stop it! You've set me off again," said Michelle, crying into a confused and rather worried looking Ash's shoulder.  
  
"Are you going to get on that big boat, Granddad?" Dalua asked.  
  
"It's called a ship, Dalua, and I've already told you twice," said Ceridwen, indignantly.  
  
"I don't care what it's called, Ceridwen. And I'm asking Granddad anyway."  
  
"Yes we are," laughed Legolas. He would miss his grandchildren terribly. Their constant squabbling and yet the limitless love they shared. He would miss the sound of their laughter and constant talking. They both went over to hug him.  
  
"I'm going first," said Ceridwen.  
  
"No, I am," said Dalua.  
  
"No, me!"  
  
"No, me!"  
  
ME!"  
  
"You can both hug me at the same time," said Legolas, settling the argument. Círdan the Shipwright approached them. When the twins turned, they both gaped in awe, as children do, especially at his long, grey beard.  
  
"The ship awaits you," he said.  
  
"We shall board in a moment," said Legolas. "Well then, this is it."  
  
"The end of an era," said Ash.  
  
"And the start of one," said Robyn, smiling at her son and daughter.  
  
"What experiences we've had," said Legolas.  
  
"We'll never forget any of them," said Michelle. (E/N: Yes, I'm reminiscing. Just let me be, ok? ^_^) "None of you forget that I love you. We love you."  
  
"We won't," Robyn vowed.  
  
"Good bye," said Legolas and Michelle.  
  
"Bye Nanny! Bye Granddad!" called the twins in unison, and they began to cry.  
  
"We'll always be with you in heart and mind," cried Michelle as she boarded the ship. "I LOVE ALL!!!"  
  
"I love you, Mom," Robyn whispered, before letting Ash fold his arms around her. A few silent minutes passed before the ship finally began to pull away. After another minute or minute, it had completely disappeared into the fog that was starting to congregate around the dock.  
  
"So the legacy ends."  
  
*****  
  
E/N: I hope you all enjoyed reading this trilogy as much as I did writing it. Thank you, everyone!  
  
For the last time: Luvs Elfie xXxXx 


End file.
